


Flowers

by Mapachi



Series: Flower marks [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, LOVE SHOT ensemble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SIXC ensemble, Slow Burn, Wooseok and Seungyeon are NOT roomates for a change, won't tag more spoilers read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feelingAnd Wooseok wants his to disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another chaptered work!  
> Heavily inspired by a Loona work "blossomings" by wiseturtlebear (the work is deleted but I'll keep crediting)  
> Hope you enjoy this!

Wooseok was already used to the stares and the whispers that soon followed wherever he went but that didn't mean he enjoyed them. He had always preferred to stay inside his bedroom than being outside and that didn't change when he moved out of his parent's home once he got into college and moved into his shared apartment. He knew he was good looking and being observed because of it was not what bothered him.

What bothered him were the stares directed at the left side of his neck where a big and vibrant red flower with white fringes on its petals was marked into his skin for everyone to see, meant for him to carry with pride but he couldn't, he instead pretended it didn't exist even when in such an impossible place to hide.

Who would want to have a gloxinia on their skin with no lover at their side to complete the sweet meaning the flower had? He ended up looking pathetic with it. _Love at first sight_ was something wicked to be marked with when the person who made said mark appear doesn't love you back. If God was real Wooseok thinks he must be enjoying this cruel prank on him.

Finally, he reaches the small coffee place near the college campus easily joining his friends that had been sitting there already. They greet him before continuing their conversation or more like listening to Donghyun rant about how his boyfriend was too oblivious to realize the flowers that had appeared on his friend's arm were because of him, the raceme of yellow hyacinths that meant _jealousy_ a glaring sign of his bitter feelings. Sungjun tries to reason it may be better for Yunseong to not realize his friend's feelings and just wait for him to move on, for the flower marks to wilt and disappear.

"What if it doesn't?" Wooseok interrupts them as he reaches for the glass of water they had ordered for him and focusing on it so he doesn't see the way they glance at his mark "Then what happens?" He mentally curses himself when he can hear the longing on his voice, unable to hide how much he wishes that could happen to his own mark.

Seungyoun who is sitting next to him hums as he considers his question for a couple seconds before he shrugs "Then he'll have to learn to live with it I guess and Donghyun too," Donghyun lets out a groan at the simple idea, mumbling under his breath he hopes those ugly yellow flowers disappear once and for all "Stop worrying about it Donghyun, its not like Yunseong is going to reciprocate the kid's feelings when his whole back is covered in tulips thanks to you," Wooseok doesn't need to look at his friend's face to know he had rolled his eyes at the last part.

Wooseok glances at Donghyun's face, seeing how the bitterness melts away and a warm smile replaces it, his eyes shining with adoration as he remembers the pink, red, orange and white tulips. _Happiness, true love, understanding and purity_ , a mix of the strong emotions Yunseong has for Donghyun and for him only. Wooseok could swear for a moment he's about to get his own yellow hyacinths blooming somewhere on his body if he keeps looking at his smitten face, how he can basically see honey dripping from his eyes.

Thankfully Sihun changes the topic to instead complain about a group project he was forced into and how he found one of the members to be so annoying and it's impossible they see eye to eye. They laugh first as they listen to him complain before Hangyul reveals he has been in a group with said boy before and he didn't have any problems with him making Sihun feel betrayed. Wooseok hides his laugh behind his hand seeing how Hangyul just shrugs while Sihun protests he's now looking like the bad guy thanks to him, Sungjun loudly whispering they all knew it already though and that makes Sihun whine even louder.

"Excuse me can I take a picture of your flower?" Silence falls over their table, everyone turning to glance at the teenage girl that stands behind Wooseok with her phone in hand ready for her request to be accepted "I've never seen someone with a gloxinia before! It's so pretty!" She continues, her tone excited clearly missing how uncomfortable she is making them. Before Wooseok can turn around to tell her no, she is not allowed to take a picture and to please go back to whatever she was doing, Seungyoun responds in his place as he turns on his seat enough to face her with a gentle smile on his face that clearly doesn't reach his eyes.

The girl's face falls when Seungyoun tells her she can't take a picture, truly looking disappointed and her face flushes red when he advises to not make such requests to strangers because it's pretty rude. She apologizes and walks away. Sihun hurries to once again change the topic but Wooseok doesn't pay attention to him, his hand reaching up to attempt to cover his mark feeling suddenly too uncomfortable on his own skin, he knows his mark is too big to cover it like that. Seungyoun's hand falls on his thigh under the table giving it a slight squeeze meant to comfort him and Wooseok is thankful for the gesture.

"Forget about that girl Wooseok," Seungyoun randomly says while they're making their way inside the apartment complex elevator. Wooseok glances up at him but Seungyoun doesn't look at him instead reaches to press the button for their floor and Wooseok's eyes follow his hand, the small and cute yellow acacias contrasting with his image, the tattos and cool clothes. He had never asked Seungyoun about them when they appeared overnight and Seungyoun never mentioned them either. Wooseok had looked them up to know their meaning once and after he found it he understood why Seungyoun was not loud about them as he was about almost everything. _Concealed love_ is not something to be loud after all, even to him.

Wooseok whispers a quiet thank you once he's opening his door, Seungyoun walking past him on his way to the door of the apartment next to his. Seungyoun was able to listen and he waves at him with a bright smile "Don't worry about it, neighbor!" Wooseok gives him a small smile back with a much less dramatic wave of his own and they both enter their shared apartments.

"Wooseok!" He looks up still nudging his shoes off to Jinhyuk who peeks from inside the kitchen "We forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday, should we go now?" With a tired sigh, Wooseok nods and places his backpack down thankful he had not removed his shoes yet. Jinhyuk walks towards him and ruffs up his hair ignoring the glare he sends him.

Jinhyuk bends down to put on his sneakers listing out loud the things they need to buy and Wooseok hums taking his phone out to open a note and write it down in case they forget as they've done so before. Jinhyuk stands up straight and reaches for his wrist pulling him to follow him out their apartment, a bright smile on his thin lips that he sends his way when he glances back to mention they should also pick up a couple of those small cartons of flavored milk Jinwoo always drank when he visited them makes Wooseok's heart flutter against his will and he can only hope Jinhyuk doesn't feel the way his heartbeat changes under his fingers around his wrist.

The gloxinia in his skin burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had set this work as complete by mistake I apologize ^^;

"Maybe you should wear a shirt with longer sleeves Mini," Minhee doesn't bother looking at Hyeongjun, trying to concentrate on the reading he has to complete before his next class. Of course, that is not enough to stop him though "Mini I'm being serious you should hide your flowers," He sounds upset and that annoys Minhee even if he tries to stop the ugly feeling from growing inside him.

"Hyeongjun that's something mean to say to someone," Jinwoo interrupts when Hyeongjun seems about to say something else and Minhee promises himself to invite the younger boy to have some ice cream with him after class. Hyeongjun puffs his cheeks sending a glare to Jinwoo as threatening as a toy poodle could be. Minhee mistakenly thinks his friend is going to drop the topic quickly being proven wrong when Hyeongjun glances back at him, reaching with one of his hands to cover his phone's screen where he is reading the document Wonjin sent him.

"I'm worried about you Minhee," His voice is small and his big eyes shine with sincerity, the concern on them as clear as day making Minhee feel a little like an asshole for making his friend worry, but only a little "You're not going to archive anything by flaunting your hyacinths around! He won't stop to even consider they're meant for him!" His friend's face flushes the louder he speaks, a couple heads turning to their direction and Jinwoo reaches to pat Hyeongjun's back as he gives a small bow to those whose eyes he catches in place of an apology.

The university's cafeteria is definitely not the place to have this argument. Minhee takes a deep breath to calm himself down, he is not going to snap at Hyeongjun, he knows he is looking out for him and wants to stop him from hurting himself further but he is also looking down on his feelings. Hiding his mark would be like saying he's ashamed of them when he's not.

If his feelings for Yunseong are strong enough for these flowers to bloom on his skin then he should be proud of them even if they're born thanks to an uglier feeling, the jealousy he feels when seeing Yunseong with his boyfriend, the adoration on his eyes when Donghyun sents him a simple text, the tulips that cover his back that he has only seen in pictures posted by Donghyun on his Instagram account.

He'll move on, eventually but right now he is in love with someone out of his reach and he'd rather face his feelings, take them all in stride without running away or hiding them, that way he won't feel bitter when his flowers wilts and disappear. He has told this to Hyeongjun already but he doesn't seem capable of understanding or just refuses to.

Hyeongjun with the small royal blue forget-me-nots next to his left eye that matches the ones Minkyu, his boyfriend, has on his shoulder, should be able to understand him. Someone with flowers that mean "true love" should support his standing yet Hyeongjun refuses to. His desire to protect his friend from himself is stronger, but not stronger than said friend's dedication.

Jinwoo sighs worriedly as Hyeongjun and Minhee keep staring at each other neither making any signs to give up "Just let him be Hyeongjun," He slightly pulls on Hyeongjun's arm and thankfully the older glances away, his doe eyes sad and his lips forming a quivering pout as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment. Jinwoo turns to face Minhee trying to convey through his eyes that he doesn't want them to fight.

It's Minhee's turn to sigh and he reaches over the table to pat the top of Hyeongjun's hair, the curly brown locks soft under his hand "Thank you for worrying but support me instead ok? If I ever need to talk about it I'll tell you guys," Hyeongjun nods his head and takes Minhee's hand in between both of his giving it a gentle squeeze. He'll always be there for him.

Seungyoun lies his head on top of the dining table taking in a deep breath, his phone's screen still showing the text message he had just received. Sunho, his roommate and senior at university, walks past him taking a glance at his phone before he hums and continues walking to the fridge opening it to rummage through it for a can of beer and apple. After he washes the apple he sits down in front of Seungyoun opening the can of beer and pushing it his way.

The younger sits up and with a tired _thank you_ takes the can to his lips taking in a big gulp as Sunho bites down on his apple and stares at him waiting for him to talk if he wants to rant and have someone to listen to him. They've gone through this several times already. Seungyoun places his drink down and sends a brief glance at his phone, ignoring for a few more moments the need to sent a reply.

"You can always say no, you know?" Seungyoun shakes his head immediately and he doesn't need to look into Sunho's eyes to know he's giving him _that_ look. A look that is a mix of pity and concern but also exasperation. He's reaching for his phone when Sunho lets out a deep sigh that reminds Seungyoun of his mother when she knew he was about to do something stupid back when he was a child like that time he thought it was a good idea to put floaties on his feet and try to walk on the water of their inflatable pool that was so shallow he just hit his head when he obviously failed.

"I really can't do that..." As if to prove his point he lifts his left hand and shows him the back of it, the small and cute yellow acacias a reminder of Seungyoun's strong feelings. Sunho reaches for his hand and pushes it gently back onto the table. Sunho repeats Suengyeon doesn't need to abide by every whim the other boy has, that he can _try_ to move on, putting some distance between them may help him but Seungyoun just smiles at him, his smile clearly not reaching his eyes. He shakes his hand off and reaches for his phone unlocking it and typing an answer before he sends it "We're going drinking to the same bar as always, no need to wait up for me honey,"

Sunho groans before taking another bite of his red apple, chewing as he watches Seungyoun stand up and go to his room to change his clothes so he can go and meet the boy who put those flowers on his hand.

Seungyoun watches as Wooseok downs the rest of his drink, a groan crawling up his throat because of how it burns yet he asks the bartender for another drink. The bar's warm lights cast a pretty shadow over the gloxinia on his skin and Seungyoun has to hold back from reaching with his fingertips to press them against the white fringes of the bright red petals. He's no way drunk enough to lose control of himself.

"He's so fucking stupid," Wooseok curses under his breath glaring at his refilled glass. His cheeks are tinged red and he already has a little bit of a slur as he speaks "Why do I even like him? Really why do I have to be marked with this stupid flower," Seungyoun frowns the more he notices the sadness replacing the anger in Wooseok's voice and that's the only sign he has before his friend turns to face him, his eyes quickly brimming with tears that he hurriedly tries to hide with the sleeves of his shirt.

Seungyoun's heart aches at such a sight, he feels anger grow inside him directed at the man responsible for Wooseok's upset state. He taps his back in an attempt to comfort him but it clearly doesn't work as more tears fall down his pretty face. The bartender sends them a pitiful glance, no doubt the scene is one he has seen countless of times before, of sobbing boys and girls that curse the flower marks on their bodies while the person who made such flowers bloom live their lives without a care.

It takes Wooseok a couple minutes to stop crying and when he does he stays quiet, his hand reaching unconsciously up to rub at his gloxinia, his touch feather-light against his own skin as he follows the lines of the petals without needing to see them, no doubt he has memorized them by now. He doesn't want to come back to his apartment, no when he knows there is another man inside with Jinhyuk, a handsome and attractive man with a sweet smile that had made Jinhyuk leave Wooseok behind on their way back to their apartment after their grocery shopping after he saw him coming out a convenience store a few buildings down, someone who had a history with Jinhyuk that he could never relate to.

Seungwoo is a kind man and he had always made an attempt to include Wooseok into their conversations when he visited their place, not even once showing a reaction to Wooseok's cold stares and curt answers that Jinhyuk always excused him for when he though Wooseok couldn't listen. He knows he's being childish but he can't stop it. Seungwoo and Jinhyuk may not be dating anymore but the idea of their love rekindling was one Wooseok couldn't shake off. So he had stayed locked inside his bedroom for maybe an hour before he changed his clothes and left the place. Jinhyuk and Seungwoo were so engaged in their conversation inside the kitchen that they didn't notice him leaving.

Seungyoun takes a small sip of his own drink as he stares at Wooseok who is stuck in a trance too deep into his own thoughts, his eyes puffy and the tip of his nose still red showing the clear signs of his past breakdown. He had not been full-on sobbing but he had cried a good amount of tears, somehow managing to look as handsome as always, as pretty as a doll. It should be illegal really. They stay at the bar for a little over an hour before they head back, Seungyoun reassuring Wooseok that Seungwoo must have left by now, its almost midnight after all. Seungyoun accompanies him inside his place to make sure he makes it to his bed, he has his own copy of the apartment's keys to lock the door when he leaves.

The apartment is silent and all lights turned off except the one on the kitchen, enough light to safely make their way to Wooseok's bedroom. Seungyoun helps him take off his jeans and pull the bed sheets over him, he's not drunk enough he needs to worry about the position he leaves him on so he leans back with the intention to leave.

That is until he reaches with his small hands to cup his face and pulls him closer, his plush lips pressing a clumsy kiss to his cheek, right next to the corner of Seungyoun's lips. Seungyoun stares with his eyes wide open and his heart beating as if it was trying to burst through his chest but Wooseok is looking at him with a sweet expression, the affection so clearly platonic in his big eyes illuminated by the moonlight and the streetlight next to his window.

"Thank you Seungyunie, you're the best."

The sting that comes with a couple more acacias blooming on his skin is one he didn't miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but I hope you all like it anyways? ^^;

Wooseok wakes up feeling like he has a desert in his mouth and his head pounding. He opens his eyes immediately regretting it when the bright light that comes from between his curtains hurts his eyes and he quickly closes them. It takes him a couple minutes to get used to the lighting and then he notices that on his bedside table lays a glass full of water and an aspirin close to his phone that he grabs to read the time, 11:30am. Seungyoun always takes care of him when he has an "episode" like the one last night and if he didn't feel so sick he would have smiled to himself.

Thankfully it's a Saturday so Wooseok won't have to suffer through his classes with a hangover, he can just grab something to eat from the kitchen and lay in bed, taking a shower before that sounds great though. He stands up and after taking the pill and downing the whole glass. He picks up from the floor near his bed the jeans he had worn and puts them on without buttoning before, grabs a new change of clothes from his dresser and exits his room heading into the bathroom.

He's brushing his teeth after his quick shower when he hears the front door open and close, his eyes naturally glancing at his flower on his reflection on the mirror that's hanging above the sink. He finds himself once again wishing he didn't have that mark, that he could just have a completely platonic friendship with Jinhyuk instead of hiding this one-sided affection. Wooseok dresses and exits the bathroom, his hair still wet and he follows the noise that comes from the living area or more exactly their makeshift dining area where Jinhyuk is setting a bowl of food in front of Wooseok's usual seat.

Jinhyuk turns around to face him with a gentle smile on his face and he waves to the bowl "I went to get you some bean sprout soup to help you with your hangover, I know you may not be hungry yet but you should eat something, it's still hot!" Wooseok's heart flutters even when he tries to internally scold it. Jinhyuk is this kind to everyone, there is no reason for him to feel special about it yet reason doesn't matter, does it? He thanks his friend and gives him one of his small smiles before he takes his seat and digs in. Jinhyuk sits down with him and does the talking for both of them as Wooseok keeps eating and listens to him.

Wooseok likes listening to Jinhyuk talk -be it about a funny thing a friend of his had done or something about the latest anime he had picked up- he has a nice voice, especially when he's more relaxed and his voice becomes deeper, soothing. He had blurted out he liked his voice once when they had been sharing childhood memories over a rerun of an old movie a week before winter break was over. The way Jinhyuk had stopped talking and turned his face to look at him, making eye contact with Wooseok's slightly wider than normal eyes, had made Wooseok stop breathing fearing he would be questioned but it lasted only a moment before Jinhyuk gave him a surprised but pleased smile as if he couldn't believe the sudden compliment.

Wooseok feels a waterdrop slide from him behind his ear down his neck reminding him he didn't properly dry his hair. He's about to stand up to go grab his forgotten towel when he's stopped, frozen in his seat as Jinhyuk reaches across the table with his hand, his fingers pressing against his left collarbone as his thumb brushes away the small waterdrop. Wooseok feels like time has stopped as he stares wide eyed at Jinhyuk, the skin that is covered in red and white thanks to his mark is tingling, the skin underneath Jinhyuk's fingers burns and Wooseok is sure its just his imagination but that doesn't stop him from having the irrational fear that Jinhyuk may feel it too.

Jinhyuk's gaze is focused on his thumb that follows the outline of one petal and then the one next one to it making a shiver run down Wooseok's spine, his face flushing. Jinhyuk's touch is gentle and careful, seemingly unaware of how this gesture is not a usually platonic one. Its common decency that only the person responsible for the flowers to bloom may touch them, especially like this but Jinhyuk had always been a little odd. It is not the first time he has done this to Wooseok -he can't assume he has only touched his either- but it doesn't mean Wooseok's heart is not screaming at him to make Jinhyuk stop or beg him to never stop, his heart has not decided it yet.

But his brain has and so Wooseok mutters his friend's name and that does the trick, Jinhyuk's eyes flying towards his and moving his hand back, his smile turning a little bashful. A soft apology leaves Jinhyuk's lips followed by a comment that makes Wooseok's heart ache and stare at his friend trying his best to not show how it hurts.

"It's such a pretty flower, it looks nice on you" Jinhyuk's tone is light but serious, clearly meaning what he's saying. Wooseok looks away towards the soup he still has on his bowl. It's not often but Jinhyuk has already made that comment before, one Wooseok receives plenty of times by strangers too but of course when it hurts the most if when the cause of it says it.

"I hate it, I wish it was gone," The taller male frowns and stays quiet as he considers his next words mulling them over careful to not say the wrong thing. He hooks a finger under Wooseok's chin to turn him to face him and lets him go quickly after but his touch still remains on Wooseok's skin, the younger finding himself too aware of the places that Jinhyuk had touched him the past couple minutes.

"I think you should confess to them, with such a flower and your pretty face I doubt they won't be interested," His voice sounds confident in what he is saying as if the probability of Wooseok being rejected was simply impossible. Wooseok's head starts pounding and he wishes he could blame it sorely on the hangover.

With a weak attempt of a smile, Wooseok shakes his head, Jinhyuk opening his mouth to say something else, surely to try to reassure his friend but Wooseok doesn't want his reassurance because it means nothing "They won't Jinhyuk, there's a reason I have not told them don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

Minhee has a feeling something will go wrong since he woke up that morning. He couldn't guess what it would be though, he didn't have any tests that day or any assignments to turn in, the weather was sunny and there were no forecasts of rain, he didn't have any missed calls or panicked messages left on his phone either yet he couldn't shake that unnerving feeling off.

He went on with his day as usual, like any other Wednesday. He took a shower right before Hyunbin could use the bathroom, had a bowl of Jungmo's favorite cereal as said boy groggily woke up about that time and served himself his own portion sitting down next to him. Minhee had waited for Hyeongjun and Wonjin to finish getting ready for their first class since they went to the same building on the campus.

His classes were uneventful, except when he had to intervene between Wonjin and Sihun because he couldn't handle the tension between them anymore and they really needed to do well on the project, thankfully it turned out to be easy to solve and they finally were able to get some work done. By the time of his favorite moment of his Wednesdays, the uncomfortable feeling on his gut got worse but he ignored it because he was about to see Yunseong.

Yunseong and Minhee got together every Wednesday to Friday to have lunch at the cafeteria usually joined by a few of their friends those being Junho, Dongpyo, Yohan and Eusang who also are free at that time. They eat and talk about whatever they can think of, an amicable environment that makes Minhee forget for a while about the ugly feeling on his gut. Yunseong stands up earlier than usual commenting he needs to stop by the school's library before his next class because he forgot he needed to take a book out. Minhee, of course, offers to accompany him, he doesn't have any more classes for the next two hours and Yunseong accepts without questioning him.

Minhee follows closely behind Yunseong as the older browses through the books on one of the bookshelves that are filled with different types and editions of books about the class he has next. He had offered to help him but Yunseong had just told him to not worry and that it wouldn't take long but as minutes pass by he wonders if he should offer his help again. Minhee is left instead to stare at his friend's profile, admiring the focused frown he has on his face as he tries to find the book he needs, his cheeks looking so soft Minhee wants to reach forward and poke them to check if they are.

Unconsciously his right-hand wraps around his left forearm, the sleeves of his shirt only going down to his elbows as he has them pushed back like so, the hyacinths on his skin as vibrant as ever. Touching his flower marks had become a habit without him realizing and he wonders if it's normal, he doesn't see Yunseong reaching to his back ever.

Yunseong sighs in relief when he finally finds the book he was looking for and takes it out the bookshelves sending a triumphant smile towards Minhee who has to hold back from letting out a lovesick sigh at such sight. It's then that they hear a couple of hurried steps making their way closer to them, both glancing towards the direction they're coming from.

Keum Donghyun basically throws himself at Yunseong, his arms looping around Yunseong's neck and pressing his cheek against his boyfriend's. Minhee stares as Yunseong naturally wraps an arm around Donghyun's small waist the other arm busy holding onto his book against his chest. Donghyun must have felt at least a little pain from crushing that thick hardcover book between them but he doesn't show it.

Minhee can't look away when Donghyun leans his head back but only enough to press a kiss against Yunseong's full lips. Yunseong seems to forget about Minhee who is standing right next to them as he closes his eyes and kisses Donghyun back, it's sweet and innocent and so very painful to watch. Minhee's left forearm stings but it doesn't bother him as much as the way he feels his heart fall to his stomach, how he feels he may become sick when Donghyun breaks the kiss and places his head against Yunseong's shoulder facing him, his chocolate eyes staring right into Minhee's with a clear and loud message.

_Stay away_.

Minhee somehow is able to put on an amicable expression when Donghyun greets him, cheery voice a perfect act that is betrayed by his cold eyes. Minhee greets him back with a nod and that's it for their interaction as Donghyun steps back, his hand naturally finding Yunseong's and pulling him to follow him towards the exit saying he'll accompany him to his class because he has missed him and how he's a great boyfriend making Yunseong chuckle. Yunseong sends Minhee a quick glance, his eyes warm because of Donghyun's presence and thanks him for having accompanied him.

"That brat," A sudden mumble behind him makes Minhee jump and quickly turn around, eyes wide and heart beating too fast. Standing there looking as pretty as a doll was Kim Wooseok, one of Donghyun's closest friends. Minhee has never exchanged more than formalities and awkward small talk with him before and only done when they ended up on small gatherings thanks to their mutual friends. Jinwoo and Jungmo were pretty close to Wooseok and Minhee had no idea how that happened.

Minhee, like many other people, is intimated by Wooseok's stoic and handsome face. He seems unapproachable as if he was too high above you to even entertain the idea of becoming close to him. Jungmo had rolled his eyes at him when he told him this, pointing out the same was said about him yet Minhee had not done a good job of staying away.

"Sorry about him, he didn't need to do that to you," Wooseok's soft apology surprised Minhee whose eyes widen. Wooseok had been there and watched the clear warning Donghyun had sent him. Was he left behind by Donghyun just to spite Minhee? Well now, that was not very nice of him. Minhee tries to give Wooseok a smile but he knows he does a poor job at it and possibly comes off as more of a grimace.

"You don't need to apologize and to be honest, he didn't need to do _that_ either, I'm not a threat to their relationship or anything," Wooseok tilts his head as he looks up at him. Minhee is sure if he did the same gesture he would look just silly but Wooseok is able to pull it off adorably. He can't help but wonder how come Wooseok is not dating whoever put that mark on his neck, he could surely woo whoever he wanted.

"You've given up that quickly?" Minhee doesn't know if he should feel offended at the question, if its a jab at him or not but the pure curiosity in Wooseok's eyes allow him to relax "I thought with such jealousy you would at least try something," Wooseok pointedly glances at the marks on Minhee's forearm and instead of trying to hide them like anyone else would Minhee moves his arm so the marks are right between them allowing Wooseok to look at them properly catching the older off guard.

"Not really, I just long to be in Donghyun's place that much I guess but I know my place," After he finishes speaking is when Minhee realizes he had admitted his feelings for Yunseong to Wooseok from the start of this conversation and his eyes widen for a moment before Wooseok sends him a little and gentle smile, a silent way of telling him to not worry about it. Only Yunseong doesn't realize Minhee's feelings huh? He doesn't know if he should feel annoyed or grateful about it.

Wooseok hums as he considers Minhee' words, his doe eyes becoming clouded with something that makes the smile fall of his face. He opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it, repeats that a couple times before he finally looks up into Minhee's eyes, a vulnerability in them that surprises him.

"Don't you hate it? Being marked like this?" Wooseok's whisper is barely audible so Minhe takes a step closer to him without noticing it, furrowing his brows as Wooseok keeps questioning him, something in the way he speaks makes it clear he's not asking just for the sake of it. This is not a simple small talk done to not have an awkward silence. "Having a mark for someone who doesn't like you back and probably never will? Them being so blind to your feelings that you literally are forced to carry for everyone to see?"

Minhee's eyes fall on Wooseok's gloxinia and the shorter male unlike how Minhee had done, reaches up with one of his hands to attempt to cover it, his eyes glancing away from Minhee's face. He's clearly regretting this conversation yet he stays and doesn't say anything else, doesn't make an excuse, still waiting for an answer, for someone in a similar position to his to share their point of view.

"I don't hate it," Minhee starts, his voice also only a whisper but Wooseok looks at him so quickly he might as well had screamed "If this mark appeared because of how much I want to be with him I will be proud of it, even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings," He means every word he speaks yet Wooseok looks at him as if he were crazy.

Minhee had been upset at first when his hyacinths bloomed that morning under his the sleeves of his sweater as he watched Yunseong turn his face to give Donghyun who was leaning on his back giving him a back hug a chaste kiss on his cheek, the pure adoration on his big eyes making his skin sting but when he sat down on his bed inside the bedroom he shares with Hyunbin and thought about it he had come to that conclusion that he shared with Wooseok just like he had done with his closest friends who worried for him.

"Do you think you hate yours?" Wooseok looks at him confused as he repeats Minhee's choice of words. _Think?_ Minhee nods his head sure of himself and what he is going to say next. He takes another step closer leaving barely any space between them forcing Wooseok to slightly tilt his head back to be able to keep their eye contact. "You've had your mark for years, haven't you? And it's still so vibrant, no sign of it being near to wilting so you must really love them,"

The younger makes a pause allowing Wooseok to take in what he's telling him, sees in his eyes how he's truly giving what Minhee tells him some thought and so he continues, knowing the next part may hit a nerve, because he knows he's stepping out of line, speaking too much especially with someone who he is not close with, not even friends but Wooseok seems almost desperate, asking for help with his whole demeanor without having to directly ask for it.

"What you hate is not being able to have the courage to confess to them, not your feelings," Wooseok's eyes shine as if Minhee had just revealed the biggest mystery to him, the cloud that had been inside his doe eyes disappearing and light replacing it. His porcelain-like cheeks become pink in front of Minhee's eyes and he's inclined to reach out and pinch his cheeks, probably would have done it if he didn't have a survival instinct. He had heard from Jungmo how Wooseok was not to be taken lightly unless you were Jinwoo or Eusang who he seemed to have a weak spot for.

Wooseok's hand on his neck drops, the bright petals seeming even brighter for a moment but Minhee is sure his mind played a trick on him reacting to the sudden flash of color. The older gives him a warm smile and nods his head, Minhee doesn't need Wooseok to say it out loud to know he has been thanked.

"So, want to go grab something to drink before your next class?"

Wooseok asks, voice much less troubled even if there's still some hesitance in his posture. It seems like their flowers born from one-sided feelings may have finally brought them closer. Both Jungmo and Jinwoo would like it if Minhee and Wooseok became friends for sure.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a week for Jinwoo to discover Wooseok's and Minhee's newfound friendship after he runs into them inside the ice cream shop a few blocks away from the subway station. Wooseok finds his excitement adorable and pays for his ice cream as he always does when they come together, it's impossible to resist the urge to spoil the younger boy. Minhee makes it a point to whine he's also younger than Wooseok yet he didn't pay for his but Wooseok just tells him to suck it up.

Jinwoo takes a photo with them to send it to Jungmo before they part ways with Minhee. Wooseok and Jinwoo making their way to Wooseok's and Jinhyuk's apartment after the younger told him Jinhyuk had promised to help him with an assignment he had to turn in the next week, a class Jinhyuk had already coursed with the same teacher as Jinwoo.

Jinhyuk is not home yet though so Wooseok asks Jinwoo if he's hungry, the younger nodding with a shy smile on his face. Wooseok reaches to pinch his cheeks before he starts fixing something for them to eat. With Jinwoo's help and making use of the leftover rice in the fridge, they prepared kimchi fried rice and stand by the kitchen counter to eat it.

Wooseok listens to Jinwoo talk as they eat, smiling at how his eyes shine as he speaks about the project he is working on for one of his classes clearly enjoying his career path so far. Wooseok fondly remembers when he didn't stress over his own studies and was able to enjoy them fully like Jinwoo.

Back then, in his first year of university, he didn't have a flower mark on his skin.

The telltale sound of the front door being unlocked announces Jinhyuk's arrival and Jinwoo can't hide the excitement in his eyes as he perks up glancing away from Wooseok's face to behind him waiting for his favorite older friend to walk into the kitchen.

"Jinhyuk~" Wooseok hides his smile as he watches Jinwoo walk into Jinhyuk's open arms hugging as a greeting. Jinhyuk ruffs up his hair apologizing for being late but Jinwoo just shakes his head telling him to not worry about it, Wooseok had been with him after all. Jinhyuk finally looks at Wooseok, that bright smile on his face never failing to make Wooseok's heart flutter.

Jinhyuk and Jinwoo move to the dining area and a few minutes after Wooseok joins them with a glass of water and a plate of food for Jinhyuk to eat while he helps Jinwoo. His friend thanks him, Wooseok waving it off. He sits with them but doesn't help -he had never taken that class, it had nothing to do with his major after all- instead, he browses through his feed on Instagram.

Wooseok can't stop himself from chuckling when he comes across Jungmo's last post, a screenshot of his KakaoTalk with Jinwoo where Jinwoo had send him the photo he took with him and Minhee. _Feeling betrayed and left out #GottaGetNewFriends_ Jungmo had written. Wooseok _likes_ Minhee's comment right under it, a string of the same emoji of a laughing and blushing face.

"What's so funny?" Wooseok looks up to find Jinhyuk looking at him, Jinwoo currently busy writing away on a sheet of paper -yes his professor asked for the assignment to be handwritten on this day and age- so Wooseok shows him the photo Jungmo had posted. Jinhyuk's eyes widen in surprise, he also didn't know Wooseok had become friends with Minhee "When did that happen?"

Wooseok shrugs replying it has been around a week now and they were surprisingly getting along really well. The older still looks at him confused, while Wooseok was not difficult to get along with he was hard to approach so he asks how it happened especially considering he's close friends with Donghyun and everyone knows about Minhee's crush on Yunseong.

Jinwoo looks up from his work as he makes sense of their conversation and Wooseok sees the curiosity as clear as day on his eyes. He wants to know too. Wooseok looks away, his left hand reaching up to his neck scratching at the gloxinia marked on his skin.

"We bonded over our flowers, you know the whole deal about being marked but not being with the ones responsible for them?" Wooseok is amazed at himself, how he is able to keep a nonchalant tone and expression even when his heart is beating so loudly against his ears. Jinhyuk tilts his head to the side and hums while Jinwoo opens his mouth only to close it and look away "What is it Jinwoo?"

It takes a little more coaxing from Wooseok to reassure Jinwoo he can ask him what he clearly is holding back from doing, he trusts the younger boy will not be so blunt to ask him who is the one that made the gloxinia bloom.

"When did your flower bloom?" Jinwoo asks in a soft voice, a mix of innocence and curiosity on his sparkly eyes. Wooseok's eyes widen and he tries his best to not glance at Jinhyuk, ignoring the way the older's stare is also focused on him, waiting just like Jinwoo for Wooseok to share the story of his mark.

Wooseok lets out a sigh and looks away from his friends, bitting down on his lower lip as he thinks about how to relate that fateful day. Thankfully he knows its basically impossible for Jinhyuk to link it to himself so after a few moments of gathering the courage he needs he turns to look at Jinwoo who is patiently waiting for him to start talking.

Wooseok was rushing on his way out of the university's campus. He was trying to not slip thanks to the snow that covered the paths and sidewalks and also trying to ignore the way his hands were so cold he was seriously starting to think his fingers would freeze off. He sent an internal curse at Seungyoun who had snatched his hot pack on his way out of the classroom once the class they shared had ended.

He was actually on his way to meet said asshole. Why was he friends with him again? Wooseok thinks he should get some new and better friends. He tightens the scarf around his neck pulling it to cover up to his nose too, the soft black knit providing barely enough comfort to Wooseok but it was better than nothing. He was going to make Seungyoun pay for his drink and he was going to order the most expensive hot drink they had available.

Wooseok sighs in relief once he makes it into the small coffee shop near their university, the place full of other university students that were holed up on the warm place just like Seungyoun and their friends must already be, having ended their classes earlier than Wooseok.

Seungyoun and the other boys are sitting on a corner so Wooseok goes to join them, slapping the back of Seungyoun's head making their friends laugh, even Seungyoun gives him a grin before he reaches inside his coat's pocket and hands Wooseok back his hot pack. Wooseok orders Seungyoun to get him a drink and his friend stands up, his hands up in a surrendering gesture before he walks to order his drink.

"And don't be cheap!" Seungyoun nods his head without glancing back at him. Wooseok sits down on the seat next to Seungyoun's that was left for him, not bothering to try to join his friend's conversation yet, still feeling too cold from the trip to the coffee shop.

Then he hears a laugh, somehow too loud over the chattering crowd. Wooseok glances in the direction it came from, his eyes finding the source on the other side of the coffee place. A boy with a bright smile, his eyes squinting as he throws his head back with another laugh.

It was that simple, nothing to write a novel about or resembling a scene out of a romance drama. He doesn't even meet the stranger's eyes, he just stares at him, his eyes taking in every single detail he can. Wooseok's hand reaches up to his neck but ends up just finding his scarf under his touch as he feels something sting under his skin, it's not too painful but its definitely not something he can just ignore and think nothing of.

He tried to pretend his imagination was playing a trick on him, that his skin had just stung because of how numb he was thanks to the cold. A bad excuse but its enough for him to pretend nothing has happened for the next hour before he makes his way back to the dorm and into the bathroom, taking his scarf off and finding the red flower on his neck, the white fringes on its red petals making it such a distinct flower that Wooseok didn't need to look its meaning up because it was one everyone knew of, seen it on movies and TV shows, the one girls dreamed of making them bloom on the school's heartthrob.

A vibrant red gloxinia, love at first right.

"Why didn't you try to talk to them?" Wooseok smiles at Jinwoo's question and shakes his head, feeling the way his face heats up in embarrassment at the simple idea.

"I'm too shy for that Jinwoo, going up to a stranger with a gloxinia on my neck? What a way to pressure someone into asking me out," Jinwoo's eyes widen clearly not having thought about it like that.

Wooseok's fingers trace the flower on his neck, feeling something like melancholy at the memory he didn't often visit. Jinhyuk had looked so bright and handsome that day, his blue coat contrasting so nicely with his skin, the coat was the perfect length to accentuate his long legs once he stood up to leave the place. Wooseok kept seeing him around campus after that, if he ever was in eyesight his eyes would just find him without him having to look for him, Jinhyuk being so tall made it easy to do. He more often than not had a smile on his face that made Wooseok's heart flutter every single time and when he was not smiling he looked so handsome Wooseok couldn't think of anything else but wanting to pull his head down to kiss his thin lips.

Wooseok against his better judgment looks up towards Jinhyuk's face, his eyes moving up from his lips that Wooseok still wanted to know how they could feel against his own, if they would fit as nicely as he dreams they do, to his warm eyes. How much he longed to get lost in them, to be able to stare deeply into them longer than friends can do, to find adoration on them when he looks at him.

Jinhyuk is the one to look away, his browns furrowing for a moment that makes Wooseok fear he left himself too open for Jinhyuk to read but as quick at the expression had come it leaves, Jinhyuk glancing back at him that that characteristic grin of his before he stands up to take his dishes to the kitchen while Jinwoo continues his work.

Minhee had advised him getting more _in touch_ with his feelings, telling him he would find more peace with himself if he stopped trying to fight them. It didn't mean he was telling him to go and confess, at least not yet, he would never pressure him to do something like that. Minhee just explained if he accepted his feelings and everything they came with, he would be happier, denying them would make him continue feeling miserable.

Wooseok wonders if he should still fight them back when in presence of Jinhyuk though, he doesn't want his feelings to slip through his defenses and allow his friend to see them. He's not ready for a confrontation, doesn't think if he ever will. Wooseok thinks he'll side with Minhee's decision and just wait to naturally move on because eventually, he would right? Maybe not until he moved out once they graduated but there was hope.

Confessing his feelings remains out of the question after all, as he had explained to Jinwoo, he can't just pressure Jinhyuk into accepting his feelings especially when his friend has not developed any romantic ones to him through the years they've lived together since that day a few weeks before they started their second year of university when they meet inside this apartment.

He only hopes he doesn't have to see a flower bloom on Jinhyuk's skin before he can move on, he doesn't think he could handle it like Minhee. That boy is really strong and Wooseok admires him for it.

Maybe he should pay for his ice cream next time, after all, he deserves it doesn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again~ Hope you all like this chapter!

"Ok, what the hell Wooseok?" Donghyun spits out the moment he sits down on his usual seat. Everyone on their table turns confused to look at Donghyun and then at Wooseok who just stares at his younger friend with a blank expression on his face. Annoyance quickly makes itself known on his big eyes though.

"I'm older than you kid watch your tone," Wooseok's tone promises he won't play nice if Donghyun doesn't behave and thankfully the other boy cowers in his seat, a pout forming on his lips, the anger he had quickly watered down to something that resemblances a tantrum a spoiled child would pull. Seungyoun had always told Wooseok that spoiling Donghyun so much would come back to bite him in the ass one day.

"So...what happened?" Hangyul is the one to make the question everyone is thinking about. Wooseok lets out a tired sigh as Donghyun crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"He became friends with _that_ brat who still follows Yunseong around!" Seungyoun stops himself from pointing out what he is sure everyone is thinking, that the actual brat is Donghyun but no one wants to further upset him. There are no gaps or offended stares sent at Wooseok and Donghyun is clearly disappointed with the lack of reaction.

Wooseok shrugs nonchalantly and that only makes Donghyun more frustrated "You're the one who left me alone with him when you went and did that little _show_ in front of him," Donghyun opens his mouth as if to defend himself but Wooseok is not done speaking "You went too far, by the way, there's no need to go out of your way to hurt Minhee like that."

Donghyun leans forward as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kim Wooseok, one of _his_ best friends, was defending Minhee from him? Taking Minhee's side? By the tone in his voice, he knows Wooseok is truly annoyed at him for what he did and that just in turn makes Donghyun feel more betrayed.

Seungyoun can read this is not going to end nicely so he tries to intervene "Come on now boys, relax yeah?" He pats the back of Wooseok's hand that lays on top of the table close to him and turns to look directly at Donghyun "There is nothing wrong with Wooseok making a new friend, even if said friend has the hots for your boyfriend it doesn't mean he's helping him or anything." When he finishes speaking and sees the way Donghyun's eyes widen he realizes he fucked up.

"What do you even talk about with him?" Anyone could read the suspicion in Donghyun's tone and anyone could also see how Wooseok was trying to hold back from snapping at his friend. Seungyoun's hand moves to instead rest on top of Wooseok's thigh under the table giving it a squeeze in a silent message of telling him to not let his anger get the best of him. They knew Donghyun was being blinded by his wild imagination born from fear of losing Yunseong to Minhee.

"Our shitty situations. You know him being in love with your oblivious and dense boyfriend and having to suffer through your childish need of marking territory each time you get a chance," The bite in Wooseok's tone makes Donghyun flinch back as if he had been slapped but he keeps their eye contact not willing to lose that fight yet. Sejin who is sitting next to him reaches for his arm in an attempt to make him come to his senses but Donghyun shakes his hand off him.

"Oh _poor innocent_ Minhee~! Do you give him your shoulder to cry on and rub his back? " Everyone tenses at the sarcastic way Donghyun speak at their friend but no one can stop him from continue talking "Miss me with that bullshit Wooseok please, he's the one looking at my boyfriend with that enamored puppy look and I'm supposed to let it pass by just like that?" Seungyoun cringes at the eye roll Donghyun adds in, as if he were trying his best to make Wooseok lose his cool.

"Hey, Donghyun stop-"

"Shut up Seungyoun," Wooseok cuts him off without glancing his way, his eyes instead staring right ahead at Donghyun. "There's no point in trying to talk with Donghyun right now, I'm leaving." Wooseok stands up, his chair scratching against the floor. His eyes are hard and cold as he stares at Donghyun before he turns around to leave the place, Seungyoun ready to follow after him but Donghyun speaks up again, stopping Wooseok on his tracks.

"Can't believe you're this affected over someone so _pathetic_ like him,"

Wooseok is able to dodge Seungyoun when he makes his way around him towards the other side of the table, his hands already forming fists by his sides. Donghyun's eyes widen as Wooseok gets closer but thankfully Hangyul had been sitting on his other side, right on Wooseok's path and he stands up and manages to stop him, his hands grabbing his shoulders and keeping him away from Donghyun before he can do something he would surely regret.

" _You're_ the pathetic one you stupid brat!" Wooseok hisses over Hangyul's shoulder standing on his tiptoes to be able to glare at Donghyun. Hangyul and Seungyoun take Wooseok out the coffee place not paying attention to the stares of the other customers who watch confused and surprised as that usual cute boy with the big round glasses and small frame is pulled outside by his two much bigger friends.

Seungyoun side glances Wooseok who stands next to him still fuming. They're waiting for the elevator to come down. Hangyul had gone back inside the coffee shop after Seungyoun reassured he could leave Wooseok to him, patting his back for the job well done preventing Wooseok from beating Donghyun up because everyone knew Donghyun didn't stand a chance against Wooseok.

Their way back to their apartment building had been a silent one, Wooseok not looking at him even once focusing instead on whatever was going inside his head. Seungyoun knew the moment Donghyun had referred to Minhee as _pathetic_ Wooseok would snap. It was a word he had used too much to refer to himself, Donghyun stepped on a landmine with that one.

Finally, the elevator door opens, revealing none other than Jinhyuk behind those doors. Seungyoun sees the moment he realizes something is wrong on the way the smile his lips had formed when he saw them immediately drops after one single glance at Wooseok's face. An alarm goes inside Seungyoun's head, Wooseok is in no way ready to face Jinhyuk, his anger directed at Donghyun over Minhee was not only because of how he felt about the younger boy but also over his own feelings he saw reflected on him so adding Jinhyuk to the equation couldn't be good, no when Wooseok was this vulnerable.

He is about to reach for Wooseok's wrist to pull him to follow him inside the elevator but Jinhyuk is faster. In a single stride, he stands right in front of Wooseok, his hands reaching for Wooseok's face cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up to face him properly, the worry in Jinhyuk's eyes crystal clear.

"Are you ok? what happened?" Jinhyuk asks concerned, leaning down closer to examine Wooseok's face more carefully. It's then that Seungyoun sees the way Wooseok's eyes had teared up without him noticing, a single tear rolling down his cheek that Jinhyuk brushes away with a thumb.

Seungyoun is trying to ignore the way his heart is screaming at him to pull Wooseok back, away from Jinhyuk and towards him, for him to be the one holding his small face and make sure he feels better, safer, loved because he can do it, he can offer Wooseok the things he wants but can't get from Jinhyuk.

Its a day full of surprises though, as Wooseok doesn't do as Seungyoun expected. He doesn't step back away from Jinhyuk and reassures him he's ok, he doesn't grab his wrists to pull his hands away from his face, he doesn't glance back at Seungyoun to make sure he follows him into the elevator so they can go up to Seungyoun's apartment.

Wooseok instead takes a step closer, his hands reaching to grab fistfuls of Jinhyuk's shirtfront and presses his face against his chest allowing Jinhyuk to instead move his hands to his waist as his arms wrap around him to hug him closer.

Seungyoun stands there frozen, ignoring the confused and worried look Jinhyuk gives him asking for an explanation for why Wooseok is this upset. Seungyoun doesn't even have an explanation he can give, he's as confused as Jinhyuk but on top of it, he's trying to ignore the way his heartaches and the acacias sting as a reminder as if calling him out, telling him to remember his place in Wooseok's heart or better put, the lack of a place in it.

"Let's go inside," Jinhyuk whispers referring to going up to their apartment but Wooseok shakes his head no before he leans back, one of his hands letting go of Jinhyuk's shirt to brush away the couple tears that had escaped him, his glasses hanging off the neckline of his black t-shirt and still intact.

"No it's ok, you were going somewhere," Jinhyuk's eyes turn serious and look into Wooseok's eyes, a frown on his handsome face.

"I can't leave when you're like this Wooseok, don't be ridiculous." Wooseok opens his mouth to try and convince Jinhyuk its ok and he can leave to continue whatever he was doing but Jinhyuk doesn't wait for him to do it. He lets go of his waist to grab one of his wrists and glances at Seungyoun tilting his head to the side as a sign for him to follow them.

He doesn't.

"I'm going to let you handle this Jinhyuk, I actually have something else to do." Before either of the two boys can say something Seungyoun turns around and walks away, trying to not think too much about the panicked glance Wooseok had sent him.

He didn't want to stick around to see Wooseok being comforted in Jinhyuk's arms, his turn to comfort the shorter boy was after Jinhyuk left and Wooseok hurt because of him.

"Hello?" Seungyoun holds back from letting out a sigh, finding relief in Donghyun's tone of voice that lacks the bite he last had heard from him when he picks up his phone. He doesn't stall and asks him where he is at "I'm back at the dorm."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few." He doesn't wait for a reply and ends the call. Seungyoun really needs to talk to Donghyun.

Donghyun opens his dorm room door with a dejected expression on his face. Seungyoun notices his eyes are puffy and red around the corners. He had been crying at some point after he left with Wooseok. Seungyoun walks into the room, thankful Donghyun was one of the lucky few that didn't share a room because he had ended up with one too small to do so.

He sits on Donghyun's desk chair and the younger moves to sit down on his bed, his hands on his lap and his eyes focused on them, his back hunched. The fiery Donghyun from an hour ago is nowhere to be found.

Seeing his friend so down makes Seungyoun feel worse than he already does, he seems as if he were about to breakdown or flinch away the moment Seungyoun opens his mouth.

"I'm not here to yell at you Donghyun," He manages to make his voice come out soft and gentle, some of the tension on Donghyun's posture going away but he still doesn't dare to look at him "I just want to make sure you understand what you pulled out there was wrong, you do understand that right?" Donghyun nods his head as he sniffs, his hand reaching up to brush back the tears that are now rolling down his face.

Seungyoun immediately coos and stands up to sit down next to his younger friend, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, asking him why he's crying now. Donghyun lets out a sob and glances up at Seungyoun managing to say between his hiccups that he's afraid Wooseok will hate him now.

He really is like a child sometimes. Seungyoun pushes Donghyun's face to his chest allowing the younger boy to cry into his shirt, the warm tears quickly soaking through the thin material. He pats his back whispering how Wooseok doesn't hate him, he just was really hurt by Donghyun's words

"You must get Wooseok can relate to that kid so what you said must have really hurt him," Donghyun nods against his chest trying to stop himself from crying further. He leans back after a couple minutes once his crying has stopped, his eyes puffier than before and the tip of his small nose flushed red.

"I'm just scared of losing Yunseongie to Minhee, scared of Yunseong's tulips wilting when he gets tired of me and leaves me behind for Minhee or someone else." Seungyoun frowns at Donghyun's words, hears the sincerity in them. He glances down to Donghyun's right calf, the 4 bluebells on it being as bright as ever. _Never ending love_ is a heavy meaning to carry, he thinks he can understand Donghyun's fears.

Seungyoun brushes his fingers through Donghyun's brown dyed hair, the curls left behind by the perm he had gotten a few weeks ago soft under Seungyoun's touch "You have to give more credit to your boyfriend Donghyun, trust what you two have going on,"

"Also stop being such a brat really, that kid has not pulled any moves on Yunseong has he? Your little boyfriend is as oblivious as ever to his feelings or you would have noticed already so give the kid a break, he's going through enough without your help,"

"Yes..."


	7. Chapter 7

Wooseok knows he will need to say something at some point even if Jinhyuk won't pressure him into it but he knows his friend will remain bothered if he doesn't know the reason for Wooseok's sudden tears. He can't just tell him something inside him had snapped when he saw him after the elevator's door opened and his anger had turned into anguish he couldn't comprehend at that moment.

He had still been mad over Donghyun's words, mad because Minhee didn't deserve to be spoken of like that, mad because he felt the insult directed at himself too even when he knows Donghyun didn't intend it for him but how couldn't Wooseok take it to heart? If Jinhyuk had a partner they surely would relate to Donghyun. If they discovered the gloxinia on his neck was because of Jinhyuk they would spite him like that right?

Jinhyuk's fingers massage Wooseok's scalp, his head tucked between Jinhyuk's neck and shoulder. He had already stopped crying minutes ago but Jinhyuk seemed to think it was necessary to keep comforting him like this, his other arm wrapped around him, hand on his hip. Wooseok's hands grab Jinhyuk's forearm on his lap, his body slightly turned to be able to fit more comfortably against Jinhyuk's side.

Is it selfish of him to enjoy being in Jinhyuk's arms right now?

"I had a fight with Donghyun," Wooseok starts, his voice barely above a whisper but with how close they are Jinhyuk is able to hear him perfectly fine and hums in acknowledgment "He was trash talking Minhee, feels insecure about me becoming his friend."

Wooseok leans back when he feels the vibrations of Jinhyuk's chest that signal a silent laugh, he looks up at him confused about what did he found funny of the situation he was in "Sorry sorry it's just Donghyun was not on his senses was he? Picking up a fight with you out of all people, you're not the kind of person to just let your friends get dragged no matter by who," Wooseok's heart flutters at the smile Jinhyuk has on his lips, his eyes shining with something akin to adoration as he looks at him "You said you bonded with Minhee because of your marks right? Donghyun probably realized it a little too late, he'll come to apologize soon enough so try to not be too harsh on him."

The hand Jinhyuk has on his hair moves to brush his hair back away from his forehead and before Wooseok can make sense of what is happening Jinhyuk had leaned closer, his thin lips pressing a kiss right in the middle of Wooseok's now exposed forehead.

Wooseok's hands move as if they had a mind of their own, flying to grab fistfuls of Jinhyuk's shirtfront. He doesn't know what his body was going to do next before he regained control of it if he was about to push him away or pull him closer. Jinhyuk leans back and glances down at him tilting his head to the side in confusion at Wooseok's sudden movement.

He should say something, should let him go, joke about how he's not Jinwoo whose forehead and cheeks Jinhyuk often kisses but he stays frozen, his eyes wider than normal and his face rapidly heating up, his heart beating so loudly against his ears he fears Jinhyuk may also be able to hear it. He can't think of anything else but how Jinhyuk had kissed his forehead so tenderly and the way he sees the confusion leaving Jinhyuk's eyes and something warmer replacing it, his smile turning softer and smaller.

" _Cute_ ," Jinhyuk mumbles as if talking to himself. It's not the first time he has called Wooseok that but it is the first time his heart doesn't hurt because of it, no instead it skips one, two, three beats.

Then suddenly Jinhyuk lets go of him, something flashing across his eyes but it goes away so quickly Wooseok can't try to decipher it no matter how much he would have wanted to. He stands up and says he'll get them some ice cream from the freezer asking him to turn the TV on, Wooseok could use watching a movie right now to get his mind off things after all.

Wooseok stays there staring at him as he leaves the living area and goes into the kitchen room. One of his hands moves up to his chest, feeling the way his heart beats strongly against his chest as if it were about to burst out of it.

The gloxinia on his neck doesn't hurt.

It's warm.

Donghyun knocks on their apartment door around an hour after they finished their dinner. Jinhyuk is the one who opens the door confused as to who could be knocking, their friends usually send a text when they get inside the building so they can leave the door open for them beforehand.

"Hello Jinhyuk, is Wooseok inside?" Donghyun sounds and looks nervous, the friendly smile Jinhyuk gives him doing little to ease his nerves. Jinhyuk nods and invites the younger inside.

Wooseok is sitting on the couch waiting for Jinhyuk to come back to continue the game they had been playing but he soon realizes they'll have to leave it on hold as he turns back and finds Donghyun walking in front of Jinhyuk, his hands awkwardly by his sides and biting down on his lower lip with his eyes jumping around the room looking at anything but Wooseok.

"I'm going to my room, gotta work on that paper Professor Bae assigned today!" Is Jinhyuk's excuse to leave them alone. Wooseok sets the console's controller down on the small coffee table and sits back, with a glance telling Donghyun to sit down next to him but of course, since he's not looking at him he doesn't see it.

"Donghyun come here, sit down," Wooseok tries to not frown at how Donghyun flinches. He's that scared of him now? Donghyun rushes to do as he asked him leaving plenty of space between them.

They sit there in an uncomfortable silence for too long for Wooseok's liking but he knows he's not the one supposed to break it, it's not his turn to apologize and Donghyun needs to gather his thoughts. Thankfully before Wooseok can lose his patience his friend takes a deep breath in and finally faces him, his brown eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was way out of line and I didn't mean to hurt you," Wooseok opens his mouth to say something along the lines of how the one he was offending was Minhee and not him but Donghyun hurries on knowing he's going to point that out "Yes I know I should not talk about him like that either, not only because he's your friend now but because he has not done anything wrong,"

Wooseok lets out a small sigh nodding as he accepts his apology and Donghyun breathes relieved. Wooseok reaches slowly to take one of Donghyun's hands in his "I'm sorry for losing my cool and for trying to hurt you," He is truly thankful Hangyul had been there and that said boy was stronger than him able to stop him -Sihun, Sejin, and Sungjun didn't stand a chance against Wooseok after all- because he knows he would regret it immensely if he had hurt Donghyun.

Donghyun's eyes become watery as tears well up and Wooseok immediately closes the distance between them wrapping his arms around him and pushing Donghyun's face into his neck shushing him to not cry but that only makes the younger cry harder until he lets out pitiful sobs.

A few minutes after when Donghyun has calmed down the younger confesses to Wooseok what had caused him to snap earlier that day just like he had done to Seungyoun. He says he's not making an excuse but he wants to tell Wooseok what had been troubling him because it was something he had not dared to confess before that day. Wooseok much like Seungyoun had done tells him to trust Yunseong more but he adds in a promise that makes Donghyun chuckle.

"If he ever cheats on you when he has his back like that because of you I'm kicking his ass and you won't stop me."

Wooseok accompanies Donghyun on his way out the building and to his bus stop using the excuse he wants to stop by the convenience store on his way back anyways. He stays with him as they wait for Donghun's bus to arrive.

"You seem brighter lately Wooseok," Donghyun points out without looking at him, his eyes still staring at the road from where his bus is supposed to come from "I guess having someone like Minhee to relate to has helped you,"

Wooseok is surprised at Donghyun's comment. He has realized the subtle change in himself after he stopped rejecting his feelings for Jinhyuk and allowed himself to just accept him he did feel more at ease. He suddenly remembers what had happened that afternoon though, how he has let his guard down for a moment and hold onto Jinhyuk in a way he couldn't just pretend was a mistake. Jinhyuk's tender stare something he knows will keep being repeated in his mind when he tries to go to bed that night and the next couple days.u

Accepting his feelings came with being careless or so it seemed. He had always been someone to act out of instinct after all when strong feelings were involved. It was Jinhyuk the one that used his head before acting, not him.

"I hope you don't keep relating to him though," Wooseok glances at Donghyun who turns to face him, a soft smile on his lips "Whoever made your gloxinia bloom is missing out big time and they don't even know it, I pity them."

_Confess to them._

He can't even form a reply before the bus arrives, Donghyun giving him a brief hug before he gets in and leaves him there.

Wooseok doesn't stop by the convenience store on his way back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before the final! So I'm sorry if there's any typos and how short it is but yeah hope you still like this!

"I'm sorry you went through all that because of me," Wooseok glances up at him, his phone's screen where he had been texting a whining Jungmo being tilted as his hold on his phone loosens. Minhee takes the straw of his strawberry smoothie into his mouth and looks away from Wooseok's perplexed expression.

"Minhee it was not your fault, Donghyun was being brattier than usual but he came around so don't worry about it," He tries to reassure him but Minhee can't shake the guilt off. Their friendship had brought problems to Wooseok with one of his closest friends, how could he be ok with it? "He actually pointed out I'm _good_ different lately and I own it to you and your advice," Wooseok admits, voice low and soft, his cheeks becoming tinged with pink.

That's something he's happy to hear, he was not close to Wooseok before but he had noticed himself the change on him since he started to accept his feelings for whoever made that gloxinia bloom. Minhee had a theory of who it could be but he didn't dare to try and guess.

The yellow flowers on the back of said male's hand could turn his suspicion into something either sadder or more hopeful. If Wooseok was in love with Seungyoun, his best friend who always looked at him with such bright and warm eyes and the acacias he had were for him then all they needed was a little push in the right direction for their pining to end. On the other hand, if Seungyoun had those acacias for someone else then it would explain why Wooseok seemed to have no intention of confessing.

Or maybe Minhee was just wrong and Wooseok didn't like Seungyoun like that, he honestly had never seen a hint of deeper feelings for him when he mentioned him. If that's the case then Minhee hopes Seungyoun is doing ok with this, as much as he possibly can that is.

Wooseok stays quiet for a few moments, Minhee reading in his eyes that he is pondering if he should talk about something that is bothering him. He opens his mouth and Minhee slightly leans closer in expectation "Actually I think I may-"

"Wooseok!"

Both boys turn to the side where Jungmo is standing, he quickly sits down next to Wooseok leaving almost no space between them taking advantage they're sitting in a booth inside a small restaurant near campus. His arms wrap around one of Wooseok's and he places his head on top of his shoulder, glaring daggers at Minhee with an adorable pout on his lips.

Ah, true, Jungmo is possessive of Wooseok for some reason, not even Jinwoo could get too close to Wooseok when Jungmo was around, Minhee had seen it with his own eyes before. Minhee had been so sure at first that Jungmo had a crush on Wooseok and honestly the two of them would make a cute couple, both being so handsome would turn them into a couple people would like to see but Jungmo's attachment was more similar to the one a kindergarten kid has on their teacher.

Wooseok turns to look at Jungmo, an endeared smile on his lips that reaches his eyes "Come on now Mogu, Minhee is your friend too right? No need to be jealous," Jungmo turns his face to look at the shorter male, their faces so close Minhee's heart skips a beat yet neither seems affected by it.

"But you've spent more time with him than with me lately~!" Jungmo whines even pulling on Wooseok's arm to make his point. Wooseok chuckles and glances at his still unfinished plate, taking a piece of pancake with his fork and feeding it to Jungmo who opens his mouth without a complain, a smile replacing his pout as he asks for more.

Yep, nothing close to romantic between those two.

They're walking towards the building where both have a class, Jungmo having already gone to his own class on another building after glaring at Minhee some more but his eyes hold no real ill intention behind it, more of a playful warning than anything else.

That's when Minhee remembers Wooseok had been about to say something that seemed important right before Jungmo interrupted them and so he asks him about it, to continue where he had left off.

Wooseok looks up at him confused for a second before recognition flashes across his eyes. He glances around as if making sure no one was paying attention to them.

Taking a deep breath he turns to look up at him once again, his doe eyes shining with something Minhee had never seen in them before so he can't recognize it "I...I'm thinking I may dare to...you know..." He bites down on his plum lower lip, his cheeks are flushed a cute shade of pink reminding Minhee of peaches.

"...Confess."

His voice had gone so low Minhee almost doesn't catch it but he thankfully does. His eyes widen, his eyebrows move up his forehead and his jaw goes slack. Wooseok reaches up to close his mouth for him, the glint on his eyes shines brighter and Minhee finally thinks he can put a name to the emotion on them.

_Hope_

Minhee is about to wish him luck, to tell him he prays for his success and how proud he is of him for thinking of taking such a step, maybe he's about to wrap his arms around him too, this merits a hug right?

But he does nothing because there's a sudden voice close behind them that calls out Wooseok's name. Minhee doesn't turn to look at whoever is calling for his friend, he stays still staring at Wooseok's expression as the older turns around. Minhee's eyes catch the change in his friend's eyes, the way his shy smile turns tender, the hope mixing with something so pure and warm Minhee doesn't think he should be looking into his eyes.

He glances to see who is the one that can so easily put such an expression on Wooseok's usually stoic face, sure they must also be the one who had made the red gloxinia on his neck bloom, the person who unknowingly put Wooseok through so much suffering.

"Hey, Jinhyuk,"

Jinhyuk accompanies him to his classroom saying he actually was going to one past it. Minhee's classroom is one of the first ones on the first floor so he didn't stay long with them. Wooseok listens as Jinhyuk talks about Heejun -a junior of his- who kept asking for his help after he heard he helped Jinwoo and how he couldn't turn him down even when he was busy with his own assignments.

"You should take care of yourself first Jinhyuk before you go around helping random kids," Wooseok knows his words enter one of Jinhyuk's ears and exits the other, not being properly listened to because Jinhyuk doesn't have the heart to not help someone especially if they ask for said help. He's that kind.

That's one of the things he likes about him.

He remembers one time, only a few weeks after he and Jinhyuk had officially met. Wooseok had been struggling with a project for a class his major really didn't need but he was forced to take, sitting on their living area with his laptop in front of him trying to make sense of the software he had failed to learn how to use.

Jinhyuk had exited his bedroom and asked him what he was doing after he noticed Wooseok's troubled expression. Wooseok managed to ignore the way his heart kept fluttering when Jinhyuk entered the same room as him and the butterflies that made his stomach feel funny when he spoke to him and told him he was just having some difficulties with a _damn_ software. The older boy hummed and stood there for a moment before he sat down close next to him, Wooseok holding his breath as Jinhyuk leaned closer to look at his screen.

Then he had stayed with him for the next couple hours guiding him along the way of completing his work. Jinhyuk had learned to use that cursed software back in high school. When they were finished and Jinhyuk stod up walking towards his bedroom Wooseok stopped him to ask him if he had not been going somewhere before.

With a small smile, he replied he was going to go watch a movie but it was the last function available for that day so he would have to go another day. His tone didn't blame Wooseok and that made him feel even worse. Without thinking too much about it Wooseok blurted out he could invite him for the next function, as a thank you of course and since it was also his fault...

The taller male tried to reassure him it was ok and he didn't need to do such a thing but after Wooseok insisted some more, with also intentions he thankfully hid, Jinhyuk accepted.

Wooseok is brought back to the present when Jinhyuk reaches for his wrist and pulls him to stop walking "Where are you going? This is your classroom right?" Jinhyuk glances at the open door by their side and then looks back at him, a smirk forming in his thin lips.

He lets go of his wrist and uses his hand to instead ruff up Wooseok's hair, the younger playfully slapping his hand away and glaring up at him but the smile he can't fight back even as he tries to press his lips together into a line makes his act of annoyance fail completely. Before Minhee, Wooseok wouldn't have needed to act, his heart would have fallen to his stomach because of Jinhyuk's touch but now he has to try and hide the way it makes him happy and giddy inside.

In a sudden spurt of courage, Wooseok leans up, standing on his tiptoes and pressing the chastest of kisses to Jinhyuk's cheek. He takes a step back, with his pink lips feeling like they're tingling and his heart beating like crazy trying to break free of his ribcage. Jinhyuk's eyes have widened as he stares at him, his lips parting open but no noise coming out.

Before his face can redden like a tomato Wooseok pushes Jinhyuk back with a fist, an attempt to downplay his kiss "That's payback," He lies making a reference to yesterday when Jinhyuk had kissed his forehead. Wooseok doesn't wait for a reply and turns around rushing into his classroom and to one of the middle rows where Seungyoun is already sitting saving a seat for him.

"Woah you ok?" Seungyoun worriedly asks the moment Wooseok sits down next to him. He reaches to place the back of his hand to Wooseok's forehead, finding his red face concerning.

But Wooseok just takes his glasses off and places it on top of the desk, taking in a deep breath before his hands move up to his face pressing them against it. He drops his head on top of the desk and Seungyoun calls out his name again this time more confused than worried.

The flower on his neck tingles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait but after the finale I had to take a break from this work... Its 5am so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'll be sure to comeback to correct any!

While Wooseok had told Minhee he was planning on confessing he doesn't try to put his words into action over the next two weeks. Its exam period for everyone so he's too busy stressing over not failing and actually getting good grades to play with the idea of laying his heart to Jinhyuk to either pick up and give a chance or break right there and then.

Actually, he's starting to think he should wait more time, maybe the end of the semester? So if things go south he can move away from the apartment, he can't imagine how awkward things would turn out if Jinhyuk rejects him.

Jinhyuk would still be nice and kind to him, that is not something Wooseok doubts but he doesn't think he would feel comfortable with the way Jinhyuk would most probably be walking on eggshells around him to not do something to hurt him and also forcing Jinhyuk to always see the gloxinia, a vibrant reminder of Wooseok's one-sided feelings for him.

Minhee notices how Wooseok is losing his courage. Wooseok has no idea how the younger is able to notice it but he still does, points it out when they're making their way to the fancy -at least fancier than the one he lives in- apartment building Minhee lives in.

"You just give off _these_ vibes," Minhee tries to explain after Wooseok gives him a confused look "Or you stopped giving off the _other_ vibes... the point is, I can see you're feeling down about it," His hand pats his back once and then twice, a comforting gesture that Wooseok is grateful for.

"Maybe its the stress, I'm already feeling negative about one of my classes," Professor Yumi while a small and admittedly cute woman doesn't show any mercy with her tests, her students even think she does them extra hard on purpose.

Minhee nods and hums mulling over Wooseok's words. It does make sense the negativity is spreading to other thoughts Wooseok has.

"How are _you_ holding up though? I heard Donghyun apologized to you?" Wooseok changes the topic, a curious and also worried glint in his doe eyes as he looks up at Minhee. They're still far away enough for Minhee to relate what had happened to him, Donghyun had refused to do so, only sending him a text that he had reached out for Minhee.

The younger sighs turning his face away. Wooseok's eyes catch the way Minhee's right hand moves to his left wrist, his fingers moving up his forearm to stroke the hyacinths marked on his skin.

Like any other Friday Minhee goes to the library after his meal with his friends in the cafeteria, Yunseong going with him to study alongside him before his next class.

They had been doing a terrible job at studying both instead talking in hushed whispers sitting on the table farthest from everyone else who was actually studying. Minhee feels the same familiar butterflies fly around his stomach each time Yunseong smiles at him, unable to not smile back especially when he sees the mirth in Yunseong's eyes that turn his eyes all the more prettier in Minhee's opinion.

He doesn't notice when someone joins them, the sound the chair makes as it is pulled back the only thing that makes Minhee look away from Yunseong's face.

His crush leans back away from him but the feeling of his breathing so close to his ear because of his whispering so close lingers on him. Minhee glances at the seat in front of Yunseong where he finds Donghyun sitting on, a thick book with a title Minhee can't read nor would understand the meaning of because of their different majors lays on top of the table in front of him, a notebook under it and Minhee finds a pen behind Donghyun's ear.

"You don't mind I sit here right? I don't want to be sitting alone but-" Yunseong cuts his boyfriend off, shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips before he tells him there's no need to ask, of course, can sit with them, Minhee can detect how he finds the question even silly on his voice.

Donghyun smiles warmly at Yunseong before he turns his attention to Minhee and he can't help but tense up. The other boy takes note of it and his smile turns friendlier or at least tries too but Minhee can still see the wariness in his eyes.

It feels like an eternity before Yunseong closes his book, once Donghyun had joined them they actually got into studying. Minhee remains sitting only glancing up as Yunseong asks Donghyun if he's going to leave with him, already turning to say goodbye to Minhee but he's interrupted by his boyfriend who tells him he's actually staying, he has a test in an hour so he needs to make the most of the time to study some more.

Yunseong hums and leans down pressing a kiss to the top of Donghyun's head, the other boy smiling gently up at him. Minhee's hyacinths sting but no more than the usual when he sees them interact like that, he is already used to the feeling. Minhee waves Yunseong goodbye and then he and Donghyun are left alone.

Minhee evades Donghyun's stare that immediately jumped to him the moment Yunseong was out of sight, pretending to focus on the words on the book in front of him but that doesn't stop the other boy who stands up and moves to sit down next to him where Yunseong had been moments before.

"Hey," Minhee does a terrible job of hiding the flinch he makes at Donghyun suddenly speaking. He turns enough to face him, his lips pressed into a thin line and his heart beating in an uncomfortable way "I'm not going to bite you or anything so stop looking so scared," Donghyun says rolling his eyes, something that doesn't help Minhee relax at all.

Donghyun bites down on his lower lip not being able to keep their eye contact for too long. Minhee can see he's thinking hard about what to say next and he can just hope he's not about to be chewed out for hanging out so closely with his boyfriend, he tries to reach for his rolled-up sleeve and push it down to cover his flower marks suddenly feeling to self-aware of them but Donghyun surprises him when he reaches out for his hand stopping him.

"I'm sorry,"

The sudden apology caught Minhee by surprise, to say the least. Wooseok had told him that Donghyun may do it but he truly didn't expect it and how could he? Why would Donghyun who had been understandably upset at Minhee for harboring feelings for his boyfriend? He knows the meaning behind Donghyun's bluebells, he gets the other boy may feel more threatened than others, more in danger of _losing it all_.

"You've never pulled anything on Yunseong, or at least not something blatant enough for your feelings to come across," Minhee opens his mouth wanting to interrupt him to assure him he has not tried anything like that but the serious look in Donghyun's eyes tells him to stay silent and allow him to finish speaking "You're going through enough already," He glances down at the bright yellow flowers, his eyes turning a little sad and Minhee doesn't find pity on them "You don't need me adding up to your pile, its safe to assume you're waiting for your feelings to past and your flowers to wilt, right?"

Minhee swallows, so many things he had thought of telling Donghyun if the chance ever appeared like now are going through his mind but he can't find his voice to say them aloud so he just nods, hoping he's able to communicate his sincerity with his eyes.

Donghyun's expression relaxes and he lets go of him. He sends him a small smile but its a genuine one, the first one Minhee has ever received from him.

"I told you he would come around," Wooseok says, the corners of his lips curving upwards in a small proud smile "He may be a little of a brat sometimes but he's a nice kid," Minhee doesn't have the heart to remind him about the tantrum Donghyun had pulled on him, not even a month ago that proved Donghyun could be more than _a little_ bratty. It's not a memory he wants his friend to relieve.

To no one's surprise, the moment they walk into the apartment and Jungmo sees Wooseok as he walks out the kitchen he rushes to take Wooseok to the living area and sit down with him, talking almost a mile a minute about a movie he was watching and how Wooseok will surely like it too. Minhee stands and watches his friend being stolen away by his more annoying friend.

Jungmo needs to get his possessiveness of Wooseok checked.

They do end up joining Jungmo on watching the movie that's being played on the big TV screen, the other boys that live on the apartment nowhere to be found. Wonjin was out with Sihun and Hangyul -who would have guessed they would become such good friends?- Hyeongjun was on a date with Minkyu and Hyunbin was working his shift at a convenience store nearby.

Jungmo is cuddled into Wooseok's side, his arms wrapped around the elder's smaller frame and leaning his head into his shoulder while Minhee is seated on Wooseok's other side with a respectable distance between them. It is then that Minhee suddenly thinks of something.

"Mogu if Wooseok starts dating you'll need to stop being so clingy," Jungmo immediately frowns as he looks at him having to lean away from Wooseok to be able to do it "And he may spend less time with us simple friends because he'll enter the lovey-dovey phase of a relationship,"

Wooseok's face quickly gains color, the idea of being _lovey-dovey_ as Minhee puts it with Jinhyuk is one his heart can't help but react to. Jinhyuk is already into skinship with his friends -something Wooseok has suffered over when witnessing and when on the receiving end- so he can't imagine how much more touchy he may get if they were to be dating.

Maybe he can actually imagine it and those images of Jinhyuk always wrapping his arms around him, always having a hand on his skin, sudden kisses to his face, is making his heartbeat so loudly he thinks he may go deaf.

He's thankfully brought back to reality when Jungmo makes a noise as he lets out the air with which he had puffed his cheeks "He won't forget about me! Right Wooseok?" Jungmo turns to stare at him, his dark eyes shining so cutely Wooseok can't help but pinch his cheek, the younger smiling in victory.

"I won't forget about any of you if I _ever_ start dating, don't worry," Jungmo smiles broadly at him, Minhee sighing next to him so Wooseok turns to look at him instead "Whoever I date should be accepting that Mogu needs a little more attention," Jungmo beams at Wooseok's words but Minhee shakes his head.

"You spoil him too much."

Wooseok survives the test period. He locks himself in his bedroom for the rest of the Friday and he thinks Jinhyuk does the same, only leaving their rooms to use the bathroom and grab something to eat from the fridge neither having the energy to cook.

By Saturday morning Wooseok comes out, takes a shower and goes into the kitchen to cook something for the both of them when he hears Jinhyuk waking up, noises inside his bedroom as he stumbles out his bed.

Jinhyuk's shower is quick and by the time he enters the living area, Wooseok is placing their plates on the dining table.

"Thank you, Seok," Jinhyuk thanks him, his voice still raspy with sleep. They sit down and eat in a comfortable silence. Jinhyuk is the first one to grab his phone and he starts texting so Wooseok also takes out his phone from his pants pocket, replying to the messages he had received.

He's replying to a whiny Donghyun who demands on their group chat to go out clubbing as a celebration for the tests period to be over when Jinhyuk speaks up.

"A movie I wanted to watch came out this week, do you wanna go with me later tonight?" Wooseok tilts his head without looking up from his phone screen even when he has stopped typing, trying to hide the way the question flusters him as it sounds like Jinhyuk is asking him to go out with him alone.

"Sure, is it the romance one with the overdone plot or the animated one that will make me suffer through the crying and squealing kids that will be there?" Jinhyuk chuckles and reaches to push him on his shoulder, not truly annoyed at Wooseok's teasing about his taste in movies.

"What? Do you think watching cars be blown up with over the top explosions is better?" Wooseok fakes to consider it before he nods and turns to look at the older, keeping his face as serious as he can.

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes playfully and that breaks Wooseok's blank expression, a smile forming on his lips that he hides behind his hand.

"It's a romantic one, by the way, I showed you the trailer-"

"Jinhyuk you show me all the trailers that come out," Wooseok interrupts, the older thinking about it before he makes an expressions that say he can't deny what Wooseok had said and for a reason, he does show him almost all movie trailers but Wooseok never complained, he found Jinhyuk's love for movies -especially romance and animations- to be something endearing.

"Ok yeah you're right but you did like this one!" Jinhyuk sounds excited and Wooseok wishes he could remember what movie he's talking about but he truly can't "I checked the showtimes so pick between the 6pm or 8pm,"

Jinhyuk leaving Wooseok to pick the time only confirms his guess that they're going alone, no cute Jinwoo tagging along or their loud neighbors -and friends- and especially no _ex-boyfriends_.

It's not the first time they've gone to the movies alone but it is the first time they're doing it when Wooseok has accepted his feelings and with said acceptance has come times he has slipped, times he has left himself too open, times he has allowed himself to act on some whims.

"8pm sounds nice, we can grab dinner before it," If Jinhyuk notices how Wooseok's voice has gone a little lower he doesn't make a comment about it. He nods his head and grins at him, his hand reaching up to pinch one of Wooseok's cheeks.

"That sounds great, how about betting who's paying on a few rounds of Overwatch?" Wooseok's face flushes under Jinhyuk's touch, he wraps his fingers around his wrists to move his hand away instead of slapping it like he would have done so before.

"You're on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after starting another chaptered work? I'm proud of myself. Hope I can keep working on both ^^
> 
> Also hope you like this new chapter~

Jinhyuk leaves off to tutor the kid he had talked to Wooseok about, telling Wooseok to not say anything when he sees how the younger gives him _a look_ .Jinwoo was going to be there too so he's not going out of his way for Heejun or so he says. Wooseok wonders how that will go on because if Jungmo was possessive of him then Jinhyuk had Jinwoo to fill in Jungmo's role.

He quickly grows bored but doesn't feel up to go out, he's feeling anxious thinking about how his not-date with Jinhyuk will go. Thankfully before he can get too deep into his thoughts, scenarios where he makes everything uncomfortable or Jinhyuk does something that reminds him of his place as only his roommate and friend, his phone starts ringing.

Grabbing his phone from where he left it next to him on the couch he looks away from the TV screen where he had been barely paying attention to a rerun of a drama he didn't follow to see who is calling him, a small smile forming on his lips before he accepts the call.

"Hello Mini," Minhee greets him back, there are street noises on his end so Wooseok knows his friend is out of his apartment "What is it, do you need something?"

"Ah no, I'm just close to your place so I was wondering if I could stop by, I have snacks!" Wooseok chuckles at the _bribe_ and tells him he can come then, with the snacks of course. He tells him his apartment number and floor and after Minhee hangs up, stands up to go leave the door unlocked.

It doesn't take long for the door to open and Minhee to walk into the apartment, a plastic bag on his hand and an ice cream cone on his other hand. The younger stands there with a grin on his face and his presence already helps Wooseok forget about his nervousness even if only a little.

"So what are you doing on this side of town?" Minhee playfully rolls his eyes at Wooseok's choice of words, he doesn't live _that_ far away from their university, neither does he but they do live in opposite directions.

Wooseok pats the space next to him and his friend finally walks closer and sits down handing him the plastic bag for him to pick a snack. He rummages through the bag until he decides on a chocopie.

"Hyeongjun's jeans caught on a branch or something on his date with Minkyu so I had to bring him another pair," Minhee explains unable to hide how funny he found the situation and Wooseok lets out a laugh feeling a little bad because he can imagine Hyeongjun's embarrassed face in front of his boyfriend who would most probably just find the accident adorable.

Wooseok is able to get distracted because of Minhee. They talk about random stuff for a while, the TV still turned on as background noise and they eat most of the snacks.

"So now that test period is over, are you gathering your courage to confess?" By the way, Minhee's eyes shine as he looks at him, Wooseok can see he had been holding back from asking but couldn't do it anymore. He lets out a deep sigh, his body tensing at just the thought of it "Jinhyuk doesn't have flowers or is seeing anyone right?"

"No he doesn't-" Wooseok's eyes widen, his heart beating wildly inside his chest as he stares at his friend, Minhee just giving him a gentle smile. He reaches for his hand giving it a firm squeeze. "Did someone tell you?" He knows his question doesn't make any sense, only Seungyoun knows about Wooseok's feelings for Jinhyuk.

Minhee shakes his head "Nobody told me, I just noticed your reaction the other day when Jinhyuk called you outside our building. The look in your eyes, your smile, you basically glowed, it was pretty cute." Minhee chuckles while Wooseok moves his hands to hide his rapidly flushing face.

Was he that obvious? Was there a chance Jinhyuk knew of his feelings then? Surely if he knew something he would act differently and that's the only knowledge that stops Wooseok from having a mental breakdown right there and then.

"So, he's single and ready to mingle right? Jinwoo and Minkyu speak greatly of him and well you're in love with him so I guess I approve of him," Wooseok moves his hands only down enough to stare at Minhee who nods firmly, there's a tinge of teasing on his tone but he also sounds serious.

After a few moments of Wooseok trying to calm down his racing heart and willing the redness in his face away, he moves his hands back to his lap, taking the cushion he had on top of his legs and hugging it to his chest.

Then he lets it all go. Now that Minhee knows its Jinhyuk the one that made his gloxinia bloom, he tells him everything, from when he got his mark, how he spent the rest of the semester watching him from afar, his surprise when the universe decided to play him the cruel joke of turning them into roommates when Wooseok moved out of the dorm to how Jinhyuk is completely blind of Wooseok's feelings, how Wooseok had been hating his mark for so long because he just wanted to stop feeling like this towards him and have a normal and platonic friendship with him.

Tears stream down his face when he tells him about how Jinhyuk has tried to support Wooseok into confessing without knowing his feelings are for him, how he had to see him date Seungwoo for almost a whole semester, how he feared a flower would bloom on Jinhyuk on that time, how glad he was when it never did even when he could tell Jinhyuk felt guilty about it.

He sobs when he tells him how tired he had been of hating his feelings, of fighting the butterflies in his stomach, the fluttering of his heart, he thanks him because thanks to their talk that day on the library that opened his eyes to the origin of his bitterness he has been happier. Smiles as he confesses how full his heart feels when he's with Jinhyuk now, how he can't help but hope for a happy ending when Jinhyuk has not shown any negative reactions to Wooseok's subtle advances.

Minhee was quiet the whole time, just holding onto his hand and wiping his tears away, fighting back tears of his own when he hears the raw heartache in Wooseok's voice, smiling back when Wooseok gets that hopeful glint in his eyes as he talks about hoping for a better outcome.

It's around 5pm when Minhee leaves the apartment, wrapping his arms strongly around Wooseok and whispering a good luck wish after Wooseok told him about the not-date he had with Jinhyuk later tonight.

Wooseok stares at the clothes he has laid on top of his bed. Jinhyuk had come back a few minutes after Minhee had left and was currently showering.

They're going to a ramen place near the cinema, a cozy place they've been going to since the first time they went to the movies together, that time Wooseok invited him to repay his favor.

He ends up picking up a pair of light blue jeans that have splatters of pastel pink and blue paint -part of the design of course- and a long-sleeved yellow striped tee. He takes a deep sigh before he takes his contacts from his drawer and puts them on. Wooseok styles his hair, just accentuating the slight curl he still had from the perm he got some time ago and hesitates before taking the small lip tint Donghyun had gifted him months ago, just to smooth out his lips thanks to the velvet finish it has, the gradient he creates with it making his lips seem plumper.

He hears Jinhyuk's bedroom door open and he knows he should exit his own too but he stops for a moment, he knows using perfume or cologne, no matter how little, is going overboard especially because Jinhyuk's nose is really sensible to them. That is why he applies a tiny bit of a lavender-scented body lotion he remembers Jinhyuk commenting liking when he caught a sniff on a rare occurrence Wooseok had used it.

Wooseok grabs his wallet and his phone and finally exits his room. Jinhyuk is leaning against the couch typing away on his phone "You're ready?" He asks without looking up, Wooseok walking towards him trying his best to not start blushing already.

Jinhyuk is wearing a pair of washed-out blue jeans, a white tee with a yellow striped button-up layered on top of it, the first 3 buttons open. His hair is styled showing his forehead and Wooseok had forgotten how powerful of a look that was but what has his heart fluttering the most is that they will look like a matching couple with their clothes, their shirts not being too different in the shade of yellow.

"You're not forgetting your wallet right?" He asks before he looks away from his phone's screen, pressing on the button to lock it and pocketing it, a cheeky grin forming on his lips.

Wooseok tries to not tense up when he sees how Jinhyuk's eyes move up and down on him, catching how they linger on his lips before looking back into his eyes. Maybe the lip tint was too much? He lifts a hand feeling self-conscious to his lips while taking his wallet out his back pocket with his other hand, playfully shoving it closely to Jinhyuk's face.

"Yeah yeah I'm not forgetting it, a bet is a bet," Jinhyuk laughs and wraps his fingers around his wrist to move his hand away, Wooseok feeling like his touch burns on his skin.

"Let's go then."

"You still don't remember the trailer of the movie we're watching don't you?" Wooseok gives Jinhyuk a small smile, a silent apology in his eyes that Jinhyuk sighs to shaking his head but he's not truly annoyed.

They're almost finished with their dinner, Wooseok already knowing a part of him may regret this tomorrow when Jinhyuk asked for seconds but right now having seen him enjoy his meal so much he couldn't regret it one bit.

Jinhyuk pushes his plate to the space next to Wooseok's, the younger looking at him confused before he stands up and makes his way around the table sitting right next to him on the bench, taking his phone out his pocket and looking up the trailer.

Wooseok tries to focus on Jinhyuk's screen but its proving to be difficult to do it when the older is pressed against him, leaning close so he can also see the video playing, his face right next to his.

It would be so easy to turn his head only a little and press a kiss to Jinhyuk's cheek.

The sudden thought somehow makes him focus on the trailer, trying to push away the image of kissing Jinhyuk's cheek using the trailer as a distraction. The last scenes of the video trigger the memory in his brain and he _oohs_ making Jinhyuk ask excited if he remembers now to which he nods.

Its a movie about a blind date that ends up in the arrangement of a wedding, something overdone but the trailer made the movie seem fun enough for him to want to watch it.

"Let's take a photo, to commemorate the occasion," Jinhyuk says as Wooseok hands his credit card to the cashier. Wooseok rolls his eyes at him but still leans closer to him to fit into the camera of Jinhyuk's already ready phone, making full use of his long limbs to get a good angle.

Wooseok was planning to glare at the camera but seeing themselves on Jinhyuk's screen, their matching clothes and the knowledge that they're spending a night out alone, doing something a couple usually does, he can't stop the smile that grows on his pink lips.

"Oh, we are matching!" Jinhyuk exclaims after he posts the photo on his Instagram account. Wooseok doesn't know if he should be endeared how long it took him to realize or feel hurt by it. He decides on the first one.

They've just bought their tickets and were on their way to the screening room when Jinhyuk is run into, full speed, by a tall and lanky male. Wooseok flinches away scared but before he can process what is happening he hears Jinhyuk laugh, sees his arms wrap around the other male and hug him back.

"What a coincidence to run into you in a cinema, Jinhyuk." Wooseok turns around, his eyes widening when he sees Hyunbin, Seungyoun, and Gukheon, the one who had sarcastically spoken, stopping right in front of him. Wooseok glances next to him to where Jinhyuk has finally stopped hugging the other male who of course turns out to be none other than Byungchan.

Seungyoun looks at him with surprise clear on his expression, he had not told him about this not-date with Jinhyuk but Wooseok is as surprised.

"You're not clubbing with Donghyun and the rest?" He asks before he can think twice about it. Seungyoun opens his mouth to respond but Gukheon's mouth is faster.

"Clearly he's not and neither are you," The smirk that grows on his face is one Wooseok knows means trouble. He may not be close to any of Jinhyuk's friends -except Seungyoun of course but Seungyoun was his friend before Jinhyuk's- but he knows Gukheon is blunt and enjoys teasing everyone "Sorry for interrupting your little date but Byunghcan saw Jinhyuk and he _had_ to run to him."

Wooseok's face quickly warms up, blood rushing to his cheeks as he looks away from Gukheon's dangerously attentive eyes. Hyunbin chuckles next to Gukheon and pushes him by the shoulder telling him he's being too much.

"Can we join you? We have not picked a movie yet," Byunchan asks, a pout on his thick lips, his arms wrapped around Jinhyuk's arm. Wooseok has to hold back from glaring at the sight, he feels anger growing inside him but he manages to mask it when Jinhyuk turns to look at him tilting his head as if asking for permission.

He can't say no.

When Wooseok gives him a small nod, Byunghcan hugs Jinhyuk's arm tighter, smiling at him, dimples making themselves present and Wooseok has to see as Jinhyuk reaches to pinch one of his cheeks with his other hand cooing about how cute he is.

He's so focused on not showing how upset he feels he misses the worried glance Seungyoun sends him.

Wooseok would have picked the 6pm function had he known he would have to spend the whole movie sitting next to Jinhyuk being cuddled by Byungchan, the sudden flashes of light on the bright scenes revealing how Byungchan has a leg over Jinhyuk's and when Wooseok reaches to grab some of the popcorn Jinhyuk ended up buying, he sees they're also holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

It's safe to say he didn't enjoy the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update~!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)

Wooseok is proud of himself.

He's walking behind Jinhyuk who's between Hyunbin and Byungchan, the latter with an arm around Jinhyuk's waist while Jinhyuk himself has an arm around his shoulders. Wooseok feels his heart ache at the sight but he's doing a good job of hiding it.

Or at least he thinks he's doing a good job. Seungyoun reaching to hold his hand and give it a firm squeeze before he lets go makes him think otherwise. Gukheon is criticizing the movie next to him and Wooseok is barely paying him attention but he catches the general idea of his complaints, not that he cares.

They stop by a skewer stall where Byungchan and Hyunbin are the only ones to buy one. Jinhyuk seems to consider getting one too but in the end, he doesn't. That's how Wooseok ends up having to witness Byungchan feeding Jinhyuk a few times -in the boy's defense, he also feeds Gukheon and Seungyoun and even offered some to Wooseok but he rejected it, he didn't have an appetite- Wooseok wants to groan when he's forced to listen to Jinhyuk call Byugnchan 'cute' for what feels like the millionth time after the younger reacts all excited at the taste.

Wooseok would admit Byungchan is cute if it were not because the other boy had basically rained on his parade making him lose the chance he was looking forward to taking to confess. He had been planning to do it that night while they still were out of their apartment so if things didn't go well he could make the excuse of going to meet another friend and not come back for the rest of the night. Jungmo and Minhee could convince their friends to let him stay at their couch right?

As if Byungchan were trying to get in Wooseok's nerves, he kisses Jinhyuk's cheek goodbye when they part ways. Jinhyuk giving the other boy a bright smile that in turn makes Wooseok's stomach drop.

Wooseok is thankful Seungyoun doesn't follow his friends and stays with him and Jinhyuk on their back to their building, he's not sure he would be able to handle being alone with Jinhyuk at the moment, not without snapping at him for having been so responsive to Byungchan's antics even when he knows Jinhyuk has always been like that, a creature of skinship himself and Wooseok is in _no_ position to complain.

After all, they're just friends.

Seungyoun talks about random stuff keeping Jinhyuk distracted, Wooseok ending up walking between the two of them who look over him easily because of their similar heights. They're already on the elevator up to their floor when Jinhyuk finally looks down at Wooseok's face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been pretty quiet since the movie," Wooseok doesn't glance at him instead keeps his gaze focused on the elevator's doors, pressing his lips into a line and trying to think of an excuse.

"Ah he didn't like the movie, you know how he gets." Seungyoun's excuse doesn't make much sense but it's enough to make Jinhyuk stop asking, instead looking disappointed Wooseok had not enjoyed the movie as he had.

_There will be another chance, right?_

"So I take it you didn't confess?" It is the first thing that leaves Minhee's mouth when he sits in front of Wooseok at their usual table on the ice cream shop near the subway station.

Wooseok lets out a tired sigh and that's enough of an answer. Minhee reaches over the table to pat his shoulder giving him a small comforting smile before he stands back up and tells him he'll pay for his ice cream.

Once Minhee sits back down handing him his mango flavored ice cream does Wooseok notice something different in his friend's appearance. He tilts his head and pointedly stares at Minhee's left forearm.

His covered left forearm.

"Oh...yeah about this..." Minhee's voice is small and soft, something Wooseok doesn't remember hearing before. His younger friend takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he opens them again, places down his cup of ice cream and reaches for the sleeve of his striped blue button-up shirt.

Minhee rolls up his sleeve and Wooseok raises a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his gasp.

The hyacinths that used to be so bright are losing their color, dulling and the ends of the petals look crestfallen and sad. They're wilting.

"Hyeongjun was so happy this morning when he noticed and I know I should be too, it means I'll stop hurting, right?" Minhee's eyes shine with unshed tears, his voice sounds so uncertain, not believing his own words. Wooseok reaches for his hand, Minhee moving it so Wooseok can hold it.

"I know it may seem stupid to you, me being upset about my flowers wilting when you've longed for it for so long before we became friends but I feel like I'm losing a part of myself." Wooseok shakes his head, his hold on Minhee's hand tightening because no, whatever he may be feeling is not stupid. "I don't think I love Yunseong any less, I'm just accepting even more than before that Donghyun's place is one I'll never have but I fear the next step is my love for Yunseong _wilting_ too and that doesn't make me happy, not one bit."

Wooseok wishes he had the words to offer comfort to his younger friend, know what to do so his eyes stop looking so sad but he can't think of anything, only hold onto his hand and be there for him.

Would he feel anything like him if his gloxinia started wilting?

Jinhyuk starts spending less time at their place and it takes Wooseok only two days to start getting worried. The older doesn't tell him where he's off to and Wooseok doesn't ask.

Minhee starts dropping by more often, saying he feels better by being with him because he knows Wooseok can understand him better than his other friends. He doesn't question the absence of Jinhyuk but Wooseok can see the worry in his eyes when he notices Wooseok glancing one too many times at the door.

By the second Friday, Wooseok has had enough and asks Seungyoun while they're making their way to the coffee place where his friends are waiting just like they do every Friday. Seungyoun had stayed behind to wait for him when his last class of the day was canceled.

"Do you know what Jinhyuk has been doing lately?" Seungyoun gives him a confused glance and opens his mouth, surely to remind Wooseok that _he's_ not his roommate so Wooseok elaborates "He's been going out a lot lately and I have no idea where to or with whom."

Wooseok hates how his voice shakes at the end but Seungyoun doesn't comment on it. "He's been helping Byungchan and Yuvin study for a test they failed and will retake, its a class he already coursed last semester." There's an uncertainty in Seungyoun's tone as if he didn't want to tell him the truth but had decided to do so in the end.

His heart feels heavy, his gloxinia stings for a brief moment but he shakes his head as if that could shake off the dark thoughts that are quickly trying to pull him down.

_Why is he hiding this from you? He would just comment it if it didn't mean anything. Yuvin is a smart kid why would he have failed a test? Jinhyuk must be meeting up with Byungchan alone but they don't want their friends to know yet. You don't need to know about who he sees or stops seeing, he owns you nothing. It's better to go back to praying your gloxinia wilts, there was never any hope for you._

Seungyoun wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, the sudden contact bringing Wooseok out of his turbulent thoughts, the gentle smile on his friend's face when he looks up at him is warm and bright.

"I've told you before, a sad expression doesn't suit your pretty face." The corners of Wooseok's lips curve upwards before he can notice it. He holds back from pushing Seungyoun away like he usually would and instead leans against him for a moment before he steps away, never did they stop walking.

After all the support Seungyoun and Minhee had given him, all the times Seungyoun has offered his shoulder for him to cry on, an ear to rant into and Minhee's soft hand and warm words of encouragement. It would be a disfavor to give up.

Jinhyuk has been coming back around dinner time so Wooseok waits for him. He once again turned down Donghyun's invitation to go clubbing -not without the younger whining about it- and has ignored his growling stomach. He's going to ask Jinhyuk to go have dinner with him when he comes back, to that BBQ place they'll need to call a cab for but its Jinhyuk's favorite place to have meat at.

Wooseok is waiting on the couch, Seungyoun stopped by on his way out to ask him again if he doesn't want to join them but he, of course, rejects the offer. He already took a shower and is wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue t-shirt.

He has put on his contacts and the same lip tint as last time, even the same body lotion. Wooseok pretends to pay attention to the TV show that he left the TV on but he's just staring at the screen, too distracted by his own thoughts.

Even if Jinhyuk had been spending so much time with Byungchan he should not give up because of it, right? The younger boy is not new to Jinhyuk's life. Wooseok heard from Seungyoun a few weeks ago that Byungchan had recently become single though.

It's around 10pm when Jinhyuk finally comes back, half an hour later than the recent usual but Wooseok had remained waiting. The moment he hears the door being unlocked he grabs his phone and opens a random app to pretend he had been using it instead of just waiting for him.

Jinhyuk greets him when he enters the living area and is on his way to the kitchen when Wooseok calls out his name using a nonchalant tone. "Hey I feel like having some meat and we don't have any, want to go to that BBQ place you're always so loud about?" He glances up from his phone and towards Jinhyuk on time to see how his tired expression becomes softer, his eyes warm and a small sincere smile growing on his thin lips. He looks relieved.

"That would be great," Wooseok nods and tells him he'll call a cab then. Jinhyuk nods and asks him to wait for him because he wants to change his clothes so he goes into his room.

Wooseok opens the app to call for a taxi when he remembers, quite belatedly, that he doesn't remember the name of the place. Jinhyuk being the one to order their taxi all the time and he just remembers the place as ' _Jinhyuk's favorite BBQ place_ '.

He stands up and makes his way to Jinhyuk's door, turning the knob and pushing it open without thinking too much about, his phone on his other hand so he can look up the location after Jinhyuk tells him the name.

The next minutes pass by like a film in front of his eyes.

Jinhyuk is pulling a red t-shirt over his head, he has already changed his jeans into a clean pair but Wooseok's eyes are not on his clothing, no. He is staring at Jinhyuk's right hip.

Wooseok stares at the flowers that peek out from under his jeans and climb up his side, flowers that had not been there before. Their petals so perfectly white and round, the cup of petals making it a beautiful flower.

How can such a pure and pretty flower break Wooseok's heart so easily?

"What is it?" Jinhyuk asks as he finishes putting the shirt on. He looks at him confused and Wooseok doesn't know how he manages to remain collected.

He shakes his head, gives him an apologetic smile and says "Sorry but Donghyun called me, he's really upset I didn't join them so I gotta go." He ignores how Jinhyuk's face falls, ignores how he calls out his name because he needs to get out of there and now.

Wooseok rushes on his way out of the apartment, ignoring the way his eyes sting with the tears that are quickly welling up. He walks past the elevator and into the staircase instead, making it 2 floors down before he drops to the floor, leaning against the wall and hugging his knees close to his chest.

All he can see when he closes his eyes are those white flowers, he knows their meaning, it's one of the flowers that they teach you about in school, one that is seen on TV shows and movies, one that is described in novels.

White camellias ' _finding someone cute', 'adoration_ '.

The countless times Jinhyuk has called Byungchan cute repeat inside his head no matter how much he tries to will them away. Its all he can hear.

With shaking hands he reaches for his phone that he had at some point slide inside his pocket. The contact he needs to call is on his favorite's list so he is quickly placing his phone next to his ear.

When he picks up and says his name, Wooseok sobs into the phone.

Seungyoun was not drunk enough for this.

Wooseok has been asking for a drink after drink for some time now, without saying a word once since Seungyoun found him sitting here, on the usual bar they had not visited in what felt like forever.

He has no idea what could Jinhyuk had done to put Wooseok in such a state, the most broken he has seen him to this day. Did Wooseok confess and was turned down? He would surely already had said so if that were the case.

Seungyoun is really not drunk enough himself for this so he asks for a drink, something strong to help him go through this.

After some time, around an hour of silence, Wooseok breaks down. He cries and cries but doesn't attempt to speak, to give an explanation, he's too deep inside his own mind to try to make Seungyoun know what happened. All Seungyoun can do is rub his back and watch, trying to ignore the pain in his own chest, brush his tears away and ask him to breathe.

And like all the times before, he takes Wooseok out the bar before its too late. This time it's around 2am by the time they reach the elevator. Seungyoun struggles to keep Wooseok up, the younger leaning heavily onto him and he's intoxicated himself enough to stumble on his own feet but he manages to get them both into Wooseok's apartment, somehow Seungyoun being able to open the door without dropping Wooseok.

He doe slip off his hold when they're walking past the living area. Wooseok barely catching himself grabbing the back of the couch. Seungyoun reaches towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling it around his shoulder once again but before he can continue walking Wooseok wraps his other arm around him, turning his body so he's hugging him.

"Wooseok?" He asks worriedly when he feels the tremors in the small frame pushed against him. He naturally moves his hands to Wooseok's waist and tries to pull him away but Wooseok holds onto him with every ounce of his strength.

"It hurts," He sobs, so pitiful Seungyoun feels something bitter grow inside him "It hurts so fucking much," Wooseok pushes his face onto his chest, his tears quickly soaking through the material of Seungyoun's shirt "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't this flower bloom for someone else?"

Why indeed.

Maybe its how broken Wooseok sounds and feels, maybe it's his own pain and bitterness that he has bottled up for too long, maybe is the alcohol that has dulled his reasoning, maybe its a mix of it all.

But something inside of Seungyoun snaps.

He lets go of Wooseok's waist and moves his hands up to his face, cupping his wet cheeks and pushing his face away just enough to tilt his head up so he can look into his eyes, the kitchen room's light that has been left turned on the only illumination on the room, casting a warm light over Wooseok's pretty face.

"Why not me?"

Wooseok tries to tilt his head to the side but he can't do it because of Seungyoun's hold on his face, the tears are still running down his cheeks and Seungyoun gently brushes them away.

"Why couldn't you fall for me instead of him?"

He hates how he sounds like he's begging, hates that he _is_ begging, hates that even when he says that Wooseok still doesn't seem to get the meaning behind his question. He can't recognize Seungyoun's feelings for him even when he's baring his heart open, for him to pick up and give a chance or for him to break and give back.

"You don't mean that." Is what Wooseok slurs out in a voice barely over a whisper. Seungyoun's mouth falls open, his hands suddenly feel cold but as Wooseok tries to lean away he stops him.

He pulls his face closer instead as he leans down, pressing his chapped lips against Wooseok's plush ones.

Wooseok gasps against his mouth, his hands moving to Seungyoun's shoulders as if to push him away but he leaves them there. Seungyoun kisses him deeper, licking his way inside Wooseok's pretty mouth, tasting the drinks he had and mixing the flavor with the aftertaste left in his.

Seungyoun feels Wooseok slowly melt against him, his lips finally responding and kissing him back even if slowly. Wooseok's lips are as soft as Seungyoun always thought they would be, maybe even softer. Kissing him can't compare to any of the girls or boys he has hooked up over the past years and how could they? When he has only been longing for Wooseok?

Then a door is opened, the creaking of the wood the only thing that gives it away. Wooseok breaks away from him, pushing him by the shoulders and stumbling back barely able to stop himself from tripping to the floor.

Jinhyuk is holding his phone close to his face, the flashlight turned on even when the kitchen room's light is enough to make sense of the scene he had walked into, both of his friends panting, rumpled hair and clothes, the redness in Wooseok's face giving away his drunken state.

"Jin-" Wooseok starts, his hand reaching towards Jinhyuk as if he could actually touch him, Seungyoun's heart breaks at how his hand is shaking, the wetness in his voice.

"Don't make so much noise, I'm trying to sleep."

His door closes.

Seungyoun takes a step closer, his hand moving towards Wooseok but before he can touch him the younger slaps it away, turning his face enough to glare at him, the anguish in his eyes, the tears that are once again falling, the pure heartbreak and anger in them, makes Seungyoun step back.

"I should have called Minhee instead." He bites out before he turns around and stumbles his way to his bedroom, leaving Seungyoun standing there without glancing back once.

He lets out a pained groan and reaches for the back of his left hand. It starts off as a sting that grows stronger until he feels as if his skin was being torn apart and with a heavy heart, he moves his right hand away.

The acacias disappear in front of his very eyes and another flower blooms in their place. Still yellow but a pastel tone, the petals looking rough around the edges.

A yellow carnation.

_Rejection_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update~ not as quick as last time but still quick~
> 
> PS: I should be working on Rapier but the reaction to last chapter was overwhelming so here I am ^^

Wooseok is woken up by his phone ringing, so loud he thinks for a moment that its right next to his ear and reaches for it only to find it's not there. Groaning he pats around him on the bed and then his jeans where he finally feels it vibrate inside his pocket.

Without opening his eyes he picks up the call. "Hello?" Wooseok rasps out, his throat so dry it hurts.

"Wooseok~ Hey! There's this new chicken place that opened up in Busan and I think you'll love it! Do you want to go?" Jungmo's voice sounds louder than usual so Wooseok with a grimace moves his phone away from his ear, still being able to listen to him speak.

The simple idea of food makes his stomach lurch.

Wooseok moves his phone back closer to his ear so he doesn't have to speak louder than necessary to be heard. "Sorry Mogu, I had too much to drink last night I don't feel like going out." Especially not all the way to Busan.

Jungmo hums on the other line and stays silent for a few seconds. "Ok, you're hungover I get it, there will be a next time!" Wooseok can't even make himself feel guilty for turning down his dear friend's invitation so he just bids him goodbye and hangs up.

Finally, he opens his eyes, his bedroom dimly lit with the light that is able to enter through his curtains. Seeing the usual messy state of his floor makes him feel even worse for some reason if he followed Jinhyuk's advice of cleaning his room more often he wouldn't feel this bad right?

_Jinhyuk_.

Wooseok sits up, quicker than he should have and his body instantly makes him regret it. Everything sways, his head was pounding in a way that made him believe his skull was going to crack open and his stomach once again lurches.

He stumbles his way off his bed, out his room, and into the bathroom dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. The nausea that had been crawling up his throat since he was woken up finally wins. His stomach contracts violently as bile and whatever he had left inside forces it way up and out his mouth into the toilet.

When he finally stops after what feels like hours, ending with a couple tears streaming down his cheeks, his throat and stomach hurting, sweat that feels too cold on his forehead, he reaches up for the handle to flush it all down the drain.

Wooseok struggles to stand up, his knees threatening to give out so he holds onto the sink to stay up. He slashes some cold water onto his face and uses some more to attempt to get rid of the taste left in his mouth knowing that if he tries to brush his teeth on his current state he'll end up puking again.

The apartment is silent.

He makes his way back into his bedroom after he fails to find a single pain killer on their medication drawer in the kitchen, trying to come to peace with the idea of willing the pain in his head away.

No matter how much he tries to not think about it, how much he wants to escape the memories that keep playing in front of his eyes, he can't do it. Wooseok pulls his blanket over him ignoring the summer heat, his wish to hide from everything way bigger.

He remembers Jinhyuk's beautiful white flowers on his right hip. He remembers crying at the bar with Seungyoun rubbing his back. He remembers holding onto his friend as if he could take the pain away. He remembers Seungyoun's pained questions, the way his feline eyes looked at him when Wooseok told him he didn't mean his words.

He remembers Seungyoun's lips against his. How desperately yet softly he kissed him as if Wooseok was the single most precious thing in the world and also what he needed the most. He remembers responding, his loneliness getting the best of him and accepting his best friend's touch.

Wooseok remembers the sound of a door opening, the sudden bright light. He remembers trying to see Jinhyuk's expression but he was covered in darkness so he couldn't catch a glimpse yet he reached out for him, not able to finish calling out his name before Jinhyuk cut him off, the only emotion on his voice being annoyance before stepping back into his room and closing the door.

He wishes he had not slapped Seungyoun's hand away, wishes he had not spat out what he said, wishes he had handled it better, he may be in pain but that doesn't excuse him taking it out on Seungyoun, his best friend who had always been there for him.

He fucked up really bad, right?

Suddenly he hears the front door being unlocked, his heartbeat rapidly increasing. Wooseok holds his breath, prays Jinhyuk will not check on him while another part of him hopes he does. He hears his doorknob being turned, he feels sick, he wants to run away he-

"Wooseok~ I brought haejangguk!"

Wooseok sits up, the blanket pooling around him as he stares at Jungmo who stands by his door with a broad smile on his handsome face, holding up a pair of plastic bags. The younger is wearing a red and green striped polo shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, his sunglasses hanging from the neckline of his shirt.

He swears he can see a halo shinning on Jungmo's head.

The younger moves to sit down next to him, gently placing down the bigger bag down on the floor next to his feet before he rummages through the much smaller one taking out a water bottle and a sports drink -of course, Wooseok's favorite brand and flavor- placing them on the bed for Wooseok to pick and then takes out a box of painkillers.

"You're an angel Mogu." Wooseok whispers as his friend open the medicine and hand him the medication, smiling at him with his warm eyes. Wooseok takes the pill and drinks it down with the sports drink, the idea of drinking water not a nice one at the moment.

Jungmo reaches to brush Wooseok's greasy hair back not showing any disgust at it. "If you don't feel better I can take you to the doctor, I drove here." That explains how quickly he arrived.

Wooseok shakes his head, slowly to not make himself any sicker, reassuring him the food and medicine will be enough. Jungmo gives him an unsure look before nodding and reaching for the other plastic bag, taking out the container with the soup and a plastic spoon.

Jungmo ignores Wooseok's words and feeds him the soup, taking the time to blow at each spoonful to cool it down enough to not burn Wooseok. The older barely holds back from crying at his friend being so caring when he's at his lowest he can remember.

When Jungmo decides Wooseok has eaten enough -they shouldn't push Wooseok's upset stomach- he puts the lid back on and into the plastic bag. Without exchanging any words Wooseok makes room on the bed and Jungmo crawls into it, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and hugging him close, his fingers softly brushing through his hair as Wooseok rests his head on top of Jungmo's chest, his own arms around the younger's waist.

Wooseok's broken heart is soothed if only slightly, Jungmo's presence has always been a relaxing one in his life since he met the younger on his first year at university seeming lost looking for his building.

"I don't know what happened last night," Jungmo's calming voice breaks the silence, speaking barely above a whisper, his voice resounding inside his chest under Wooseok's ear. "But you know I'm here for you, right? Be it to listen to whatever you need to say or to take you away from here."

The older smiles for the first time in what feels like ages. He nods against Jungmo. "Thank you Mogu but just having you here is enough." Jungmo hums, reminding Wooseok of a purring cat.

Wooseok's eyes become heavy, his breathing evening out and he doesn't fight the pull of sleep, he's too tired to fight it.

When he wakes up again, Jungmo is still on the bed next to him, using his right hand to browse on his phone -the brightness of his screen lowered- and his left hand massaging Wooseok's scalp.

"What time is it?" He grogs out. Jungmo places his phone on his chest and reaches for the water bottle on Wooseok's bedside table handing it to him.

Wooseok opens the bottle and drinks a couple big gulps that his body demands and he can't keep ignoring. Jungmo grabs his phone again to check the time before replying. "4:17pm, how are you feeling?" The concern in his voice is crystal clear and Wooseok gives his friend the second smile in the almost past 24 hours.

"I feel much better, thank you Mogu." Jungmo waves his thanks off saying it was not a problem. "I really need a shower though," Wooseok says as he crawls over Jungmo to get off the bed, before he can finish doing so Jungmo grabs him by the arms and smirks up at him, the glint in his eyes mischievous.

"I can help you with that~"

"Mogu no."

Wooseok walks back into his bedroom, freshly showered and wearing a clean change of clothes, to Jungmo trying to clean his room, emphasis on trying as he's just kicking the clothes on the floor into piles.

"Jungmo leave it alone, I'll clean later." Jungmo gives him a disbelieving look and Wooseok knows he should feel offended but can't bring himself to it.

"Oh, before I forget it," Jungmo exclaims, his lips forming a perfect circle. "Jinhyuk stopped by for some stuff and told me he'll be out late in case you wanted to know." And just like that, with such a simple sentence, Wooseok's heart breaks a little more if that was possible.

He must have done a terrible job of hiding it by the surprised and worried expression that Jungmo makes "What's wrong? Did you two have a fight? Is that why you're so upset?" Wooseok shakes his head, ignoring the sting in his eyes and trying his best to fight the tears back, he doesn't want to breakdown in front of his friend.

But Jungmo closes the distance between them, cupping his face so tenderly and his eyes are so warm and concerned that Wooseok loses the fight.

He's pushed into Jungmo's chest and he cries, already feeling too tired when he has just started. He's tired of it all, of having his heart broken, of crying over Jinhyuk, of trying to pretend he's ok.

Jungmo shushes him and rubs his back, trying his best to offer him any kind of comfort, even pressing chaste kisses to the top of his head. "Should I call Mini? I know you're more comfortable with him about some things." Wooseok can detect the tinge of bitterness in Jungmo's voice no matter how much he knows the younger tried to hide it and that makes him feel worse.

He can trust Jungmo with this, he deserves to know why Wooseok is so upset. So he tells him, he painfully relates last night not needing to say out loud why Jinhyuk walking into Seungyoun and him kissing had made Wooseok so upset, the dots easy to connect.

When Wooseok calms down Jungmo pushes him away only enough so he can look down at his face, a gentle smile on his lips "Hey, hey, this is not over yet you know? You need to talk to Seungyoun and then to Jinhyuk, everything can be solved." Jungmo sounds so sure of his words, his eyes shining with hope and positivity that lights a small flame inside of Wooseok's broken heart.

"What if it can't? What if Seungyoun hates me now? What if Jinhyuk turns me down? His flowers are most probably for Byungchan and-" Jungmo moves one of his hands to place it over Wooseok's mouth, efficiently shutting him up.

"First off, Seungyoun won't hate you and you know it, he's hurting just like you," Wooseok looks away feeling the ugly guilty crawl over his heavy heart. He's not sure if he should feel better or worse that Seungyoun is indeed unable to hate him.

"And second, you're pretty darn adorable who says those camellias did not bloom for you?" Jungmo sounds almost offended that Wooseok could suggest the opposite, he smiles behind Jungmo's hand, the younger's eyes twinkling as he feels his smile against his palm.

Jungmo moves his hand away and Wooseok opens his mouth about to say something, to thank him for his support, for giving him back a glimpse of hope he thought he had lost forever but he stays quiet as his stomach growls.

Both boys look down at Wooseok's stomach, the younger chuckling before taking Wooseok's hand in his and pulling him to follow him outside the bedroom "But before it all, let's go grab something to eat, you decide where! It's my treat~"

Wooseok and Jungmo get inside the younger's car that was parked on the assigned spot for Wooseok's and Jinhyuk's apartment, neither ever using it since they don't have a car of their own.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I intented to finally update Rapier but you guys are so supportive of this work I just HAD to update
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wooseok is aware that he should solve the issue with Seungyoun first. He knows its the right thing and the step he needs to take in moving forward and he should not leave his best friend hanging like that. But he's scared, even when Jungmo reassures him it will be ok and a voice inside his mind agrees with Jungmo, Wooseok still feels too scared.

He's not the best with words, he is not like Jinhyuk who can so easily solve arguments between his friends or in his classes with pretty and sincere words -something that Jungmo told him when he once entered a class with Jinhyuk since he's his senior and wanted to have a little peek at what awaits him- or like Sejin who always got things his way after opening his mouth.

Wooseok isn't like them. He can explain tangible things just fine, like that one time in high school he was asked for the meaning behind a drawing in art class that had ended up with his teacher clapping for him and his classmates following her example, but his feelings? He couldn't do those, in case it was not obvious already with the situation he is in.

"Well you're going to have to try," Jungmo tells him once they're outside Wooseok's apartment building. Wooseok had already sent Seungyoun a brief text asking him if they could talk and his friend had accepted, a quick reply as always so that gave him a bit of reassurance. "If you need somewhere to stay tonight call me and I can come to pick you up, the boys wouldn't protest and there's always a place for you in my bed." Jungmo makes sure to add in a wink at the end and Wooseok reaches over to push him playfully by the shoulder, a small smile that he doesn't want to fight on his lips.

"Thank you Mogu, tell them I say hi."

"Nope!"

Wooseok rolls his eyes shaking his head but he knows Jungmo is just joking, trying to help Wooseok relax before he goes up to Seungyoun's apartment where the other male is waiting for him. He takes in a deep breath and opens the car's door stepping out, waving one last time at Jungmo before he steps away and closes the door to make his way into the building, Jungmo driving away only when Wooseok is inside.

The minutes it takes for Wooseok to stand in front of Seungyoun's apartment door feel like hours, his heart beating faster and faster until he starts to fear he's going to drop dead at any moment. He tries once again to relax by taking in a few deep breathes but it barely helps.

The door is, of course, unlocked when Wooseok reaches to turn the knob. He sees Sunho's shoes are missing so he knows the older is not inside leaving him and Seungyoun alone. Who would have thought that the day that idea would make him feel sick with how anxious it makes him would come?

"I'm here Wooseok." Seungyoun's voice suddenly calls out from the direction of the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? I'll bring it to the living room." His offer is so casual, his tone a perfect mask of nonchalantly.

Or it would be perfect if Wooseok didn't know him as well as he does and is able to detect the slight tremor at the end of his sentence. He's nervous too, of course he is. The knowledge of it helps Wooseok relax even if slightly.

"Just water is fine, thank you." Wooseok curses himself at how emotionless his voice comes out but he guesses it is the best at the moment. He sits down on his usual spot on the couch, the sudden thought that it will stop being something _usual_ is one he tries his best to shove back.

Seungyoun walks out of the kitchen with his glass of water and a can of soda for himself. He hands it to him when he sits down next to him, leaving a considerably bigger space than what's normal between them and Wooseok ignores how his chest tightens at it.

Wooseok takes a sip of the water if only to take some time, he is _still_ trying to gather his courage to speak, is still avoiding looking at Seungyoun's face because he fears he will breakdown if he sees into his feline eyes and finds pain in them.

But of course, Seungyoun being Seungyoun , takes the pressure off Wooseok's shoulders.

"We're not the type to beat around the bush so I'll just jump into it, ok?" Seungyoun says as he places his still unopened can of orange-colored soda on top of the coffee table. Wooseok tenses and does the same, barely able to finally look at Seungyoun on the face.

Wooseok's heart drops when he sees the clear signs of lack of rest, knows he's partly- and a big part at that- at fault of it

"I love you," Seungyoun states, voice so calm as if he were just telling Wooseok that the sky is blue, just sharing a common fact and not a confession that still makes Wooseok want to run away from it. "I've been in love with you for years, what started as a crush back in our first year just kept growing the more time we spent together,"

"I knew that gloxinia on your neck was not meant for me, of course, you fell in love with someone without even knowing their name or age and that should have made me give up, it was a hard blow that should have forced me to move on but I didn't. Even when you panicked and told me Jinhyuk, your new roommate and my neighbor, was the one responsible for your flower, even when I kept seeing your eyes _shine_ when looking at him in ways I know you would never look at me, even when you cried over how he kept confusing you by the way he acts giving you hope only to rip it away moments later, even when you cursed your still bright red gloxinia as the seasons changed, I still loved you. I still longed to be able to make your flower wither and bloom a new one meant for me - I think matching ambrosias would like nice on us, ' _mutual love'_ is a pretty romantic flower to have don't you think?- I know I could make you happy, feel loved and taken care of like you want Jinhyuk to make you feel but that's the issue isn't it? Its Jinhyuk who you want and only him, my role in your life is the supportive best friend who is always there for you, no the second lead who somehow is able to snatch you away because let's be honest, how many times does that actually happen? I thought I was at peace with it. I had even bloomed acacias, I knew my love was meant to be kept _concealed_ but last night... you sounded so _broken_ as if you were asking me for help, as if I _could_ help somehow and then you didn't believe I meant what I said, I was too drunk -I know that's not an excuse but- and you were too vulnerable, I'm sorry, for ruining everything and I understand if you don't want to talk to me or see me ever again and I'll respect that so-"

Wooseok finally interrupts, ignoring the voice on the back of his mind that screams at him to stop, he closes the distance between them, loops his arms around Seungyoun's shoulders and pulls him closer, hugging him with enough strength for Seungyoun to grunt.

"I want you in my life Seungyoun, I _need_ you in it, I'm selfish like that," He tries to fight back the tears that are brimming his eyes, he's tired of crying, he was almost sure he had no more tears left to cry but he is proven wrong as they escape him and roll down his cheeks onto the back of Seungyoun's graphic tee. "But I can't have you in it like you want so I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, if I could change the way I feel I would do it but I _can't_ and you know this. I'm sorry for reacting like that last night, I took my pain out on you and you didn't deserve that." He sniffs, Seungyoun playfully makes a disgusted noise and tells him to not cover him in his snot, Wooseok's chest feeling surprisingly light as he tells him to shut up.

Seungyoun wraps his arms around Wooseok's small waist to hug him back. They stay like that for as long as it took Wooseok to stop crying, the older rubbing his back in the way he knows always helps Wooseok. Seungyoun leans back and Wooseok allows him, both moving their hands back to themselves and Seungyoun even moves back a little so their knees don't touch as they stay facing each other. Wooseok tries to pretend his heart doesn't ache.

Wooseok can read in Seungyoun's expression he's debating if he should say what he has on his mind and he has an idea of what it is, feels his heart beating faster once again and his face heats up.

"Why did you kiss me back last night?"

Of course, that was going to be brought up.

Seungyoun patiently waits as Wooseok's eyes jump at everywhere but Seungyoun , his fingernails digging into his palm and his tongue swiping across his lower lip. He ignores the desire to lean closer and kiss him again, now that he knows what his pink lips feel, his tongue moving smoothly against his own, ignoring such desire is harder.

"Its been a long time since...you know... I've been intimate with anyone so my body just...reacted?" Wooseok flushes under Seungyoun's judgmental expression so he rushes to continue speaking "I know that sounds like a lousy excuse! But its the truth! I was not even thinking about it, to be honest, my mind just went blank."

"My drunken kiss was that good?" The joke slips easily out of Seungyoun's mouth and Wooseok wishes his friend could act a little more serious, this _is_ a serious conversation they're having. He also knows this is a kind of self-defense mechanism he has so he can't hold it against him. "If my memory is not betraying me, you were moaning-"

"Oh my God shut up!"

Wooseok doesn't stay for long after their talk. There's an unspoken agreement that Seungyoun does need to put some distance between them, especially if they're left alone and Wooseok will try his hardest to give however space and time he needs.

The yellow carnation on the back of Seungyoun's hand breaks Wooseok's heart, his own flower still bright and healthy-looking on his neck.

He goes back into his apartment, Jinhyuk's shoes are still missing and that should not bother him as much, after all, he told Jungmo he would be late and it's barely 7pm. Jungmo had not mentioned if he knew where Jinhyuk had gone off to or to whom and Wooseok had not dared to ask.

Wooseok finally cleans his room in an attempt to get his mind off things. He knows he should confront Jinhyuk once and for all, tell him what he walked into last night didn't mean anything -at least not for him- and finally confess the gloxinia bloomed for him.

He knows this but he doesn't feel ready. Will he ever feel ready? The courage he had gathered to confess on the last two times he had planned to was nowhere to be found now. Jinhyuk having those camellias on his skin changed everything, made everything look grim and dark, he couldn't see a light at the end of this, no matter how much Jungmo had tried to convince him those flowers could be for him too.

How can he think they bloomed for him when Jinhyuk kept spending so much time with _cute, adorable_ Byungchan? A single and back on the market Choi Byungchan? A Byungchan who was never shy to cling to Jinhyuk, kiss his cheek on the middle of the street, hold his hand when they're seating and even walking on the sidewalk, a Byungchan who Jinhyuk had been going to pick up after his class that was a few classrooms down Wooseok's on that day Wooseok had kissed Jinhyuk's cheek?

At 9pm Wooseok reheats some leftovers for dinner, takes a shower, brushes his teeth and locks himself inside his bedroom. He ignores the way his heart beats like crazy when around midnight he hears the apartment door open and close. He holds his breath when he hears a painstakingly familiar voice speak with Jinhyuk, their voices too low for him to make sense of what is being said. It feels like an eternity before he hears the apartment door being opened again and closed, this time being locked. Wooseok once again fights back tears when he hears steps walk past his bedroom and the door next to his bedroom open and close.

At 3am Wooseok finally falls asleep, his anxious heart finally losing the fight against his tired body, a fight that had left him awake for longer than he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone once again! I AGAIN have not updated Rapier before this *screams* so really each single comment know it DOES make a difference hahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter~

"Wooseok says hi to all of you!" Jungmo says in place of a greeting as he walks past the living area where his roommates are all watching a movie together. Wonjin has an arm around Hyungjun's shoulders as the younger rests his head on his chest, Hyunbin's hands on top of Minhee's legs that are on his lap. They tell him to send back their greetings but Jungmo playfully shakes his head and enters his bedroom. He's the only one to not share a bedroom.

That's why he looks up from his phone minutes later after he has changed his clothes and lay down on his bed towards the door when he hears it being opened. Minhee peeks in from outside and Jungmo can read in his younger friend's expression that he's worried so he sits up and pats on the bed, a silent way of telling him to come to sit with him.

Minhee closes the door behind him and sits down next to him, reaching for one of the rounds and fluffy plushies Jungmo is teased by his roommates as having an obsession with and placing it on his lap, his fingers playing with the soft fur.

"Is Wooseok ok? He has been radio silent since Friday..." Jungmo lets out a sigh, reaching up to scratch at his neck before deciding he can tell Minhee what happened and saving Wooseok the heart ache of doing it. So he relates what Wooseok told him had happened.

"Oh Woah, poor Wooseok." Minhee looks so crestfallen and honestly moments away from bursting into tears himself at the idea of his friend going through all of that. "Did Jinhyuk tell you where he was going? I'm sure Wooseok didn't ask and so you didn't tell him." Jungmo can see the curiosity shine in Minhee's eyes so he knows there is no point in hiding it from him. He nods before giving him an answer that makes Minhee's eyes cloud with concern and sighs relieved Wooseok didn't ask for they both can only imagine how knowing it would only hurt him more.

"He went to Byungchan's place."

Sunday morning comes quicker than Wooseok wished.

He wakes up at around 10am like usual and lays there on his bed for maybe 20 minutes, trying to gather the courage needed to go out of his bedroom. He can hear Jinhyuk cooking in the kitchen, knows he's on his way to meet Jinwoo since he promised to hang out with him last Monday. This is something Wooseok only knows of because Jinwoo himself told him after whining that Jinhyuk had been too busy for him, the other boy also not knowing the reason like Wooseok.

Wooseok checks his reflection in the mirror before he leaves his room, relieved he doesn't find any traces of his crying or lack of rest, he looks normal. He doesn't look like he's trying to keep the pieces of his broken heart together.

Jinhyuk looks over his shoulder when he hears Wooseok's soft steps into the kitchen "Good morning," He greets him, a small smile on his thin lips that immediately makes Wooseok's heart race. "I'm almost done so set the table ok?" Not trusting his voice Wooseok nods and does as requested.

Wooseok feels anxious over how normal their breakfast goes. Jinhyuk spends the first couple minutes focused on eating and using his phone but after he places it down on top of their dining table he makes small talk with him. Jinhyuk tells him he's going to hang out with Jinwoo and how Minkyu wanted to join them but he had promised Jinwoo it was just the two of them and that had only made Minkyu more upset so now he owns him an outing too, an endeared smile on his face when he says it.

Before Wooseok even realizes Jinhyuk has finished with his food and stands up to wash his dishes. Moments after he waves him goodbye and leaves the apartment telling him to not wait up for him, the _boys_ want to go out and he couldn't say no.

He doesn't know if he should be grateful or not for how casual Jinhyuk was. He just knows he regrets letting him go without trying to explain what happened, his heart still heavy inside his chest.

Wooseok can't handle being alone in his apartment so he calls Jungmo, the younger glad to take him to that chicken place in Busan that he had mentioned the day before and even allowing Minhee to tag along after the other boy overheard their conversation, being in the same room as Jungmo.

Jungmo sends him a quick text after ending their call, telling him that he has Minhee updated so he doesn't need to worry about it and they can hang out without talking about it if that's what Wooseok wants. Wooseok with a much lighter heart thanks him and confirms he doesn't want to talk about anything related to it.

They spend the whole day together at Busan, taking full advantage of the summer heat to visit the beach, sharing a big cup of shaved ice when they stroll around the bustling streets. Minhee doesn't hide his wilting hyacinths and Wooseok doesn't bother taking out his phone once, using Jungmo's to take the photos he wants.

Its already dark by the time Jungmo drives him to his apartment, Minhee having fallen asleep on the backseat at some point, Jungmo's playlist having only made the fight against sleep a much harder one. Wooseok gives Jungmo a small and sincere smile when the younger reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze before Wooseok wishes him a good night, thanking him for the great day and gets off the car.

And just like last night, he goes to bed while Jinhyuk is still somewhere outside their apartment. But unlike last night, he is able to fall asleep soon after he lays down on his bed.

Yet the last thing he remembers right before sleep pulled him under is the white camellias on Jinhyuk's hips, glaring white and oh so pretty. He wishes he could press his fingers into the marked skin.

Wooseok knows he shouldn't be surprised when he comes out of his apartment on Monday morning and Seungyoun is not waiting for him. They have the same schedule on Mondays, Tuesday, and Friday so Seungyoun is usually waiting for him and they go together to their classes.

He breathes a little easier when he notices a plastic bag on the floor next to his door. Wooseok picks it up and finds inside an apple and a small carton of orange juice, a small message scribbled on the side of it with a black sharpie. A smile easily forming in his lips.

_'See you at class ;)'_

If any of their friends or classmates notice the sudden distance between him and Seungyoun they thankfully don't comment on it. They still sit together and even whisper to each other during class but there is something _different_ that they can't hide.

Donghyun rises an eyebrow within the first few minutes of joining them in the cafeteria but takes the right choice of keeping quiet after he glances at Seungyoun's carnation. It's as easy as that to connect the dots, fill in the blanks.

He finds Jinwoo and Jungmo inside the library and since his class is still canceled -the professor had caught a very bad cold last Thursday and there was no one available to cover for him yet- he stays with them while Jungmo helps Jinwoo with a class the younger was having troubles with. Wooseok takes the chance to catch up with one of his own classes he had been slacking off.

What he doesn't expect is them being joined by Jinhyuk who of course comes to their table when he sees Jinwoo. He, in true social butterfly fashion, is not alone. Gukheon and Byungchan following closely behind him.

Jungmo's hand finds his thigh under the table when Byungchan sits down next to Jinhyuk right across Wooseok, giving it a squeeze the moment Jinhyuk pinches Byungchan's dimply cheek after the younger makes a seemingly silly question.

"Are you ok?" Gukheon asks next to Byungchan, his big eyes focused on Wooseok's face. He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything. Wooseok can see from the corner of his eyes that Jinhyuk is looking at him just like the other boys at their table are but Jinhyuk's eyes are of course, heavier to him than anyone else's.

"Wooseok fears he caught his professor's cold, it's really contagious from what he heard!" Jungmo lies, a smile on his handsome face before he reaches to smooth Wooseok's hair down in an affectionate gesture. "I've told him to go to the nurse but he refuses to listen."

"Wooseok I can accompany you." Jinwoo offers, his sparkly eyes shining with pure concern, the idea of Wooseok becoming sick is one he clearly doesn't like at all. Wooseok manages to give Jinwoo a gentle smile, his adorableness never failing to make him smile.

"Don't worry Jinwoo, I'm sure if I rest I'll feel better." He can see Jinwoo wants to argue but he doesn't, instead, he turns towards Jinhyuk and asks him to take better care of Wooseok making Gukheon chuckle.

"Are they your parents, little Jinwoo?" Gukheon teasingly asks, leaning forward to be able to look at Jinwoo from all the way on the opposite side of the table. Wooseok's face quickly flushes but stays quiet, eyes focused on Jinhyuk's reaction.

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes at Gukheon, looking so unbothered by the tease that Wooseok mentally curses at himself for having hoped for a different reaction, for Jinhyuk to tell his friend to shut up with a too-high voice, the type of reaction that makes Gukheon want to tease him more.

"He doesn't need me to take care of him but I'll keep an eye out don't worry Jinwoo."

Wooseok wishes he could tell him he _does_ need him to take care of him.

Donghyun and Hangyul invite him to join them for lunch after their classes of the day are over and Wooseok accepts, the idea of being alone with Jinhyuk on their apartment still making his chest tighten.

He somehow ends up paying for their food after Donghyun pulls his puppy eyes on him that he knows Wooseok is weak to and Hangyul makes a few too loud comments about how he was struggling to make ends meet after he lost his part-time job at that bookstore near campus that had to be shut down.

The sun is setting by the time he is opening his apartment's door and closing the door behind him. Jinhyuk's shoes are placed on their corresponding spot. He hears the TV is on and even recognizes the background music of one of the latest videogames Jinhyuk had bought.

Wooseok takes a couple deep breathes and walks in.

He freezes in his tracks when he sees something so out of place on their coffee table. A big flower bouquet, pink and white the main theme of it. Wooseok notices even from a distance that a few of the flowers are already wilting from being kept for too long without any water.

"What is that?" Wooseok asks unable to hide the tremor in his voice. His heart is beating a mile a minute, dread crawling in his veins and into his heart making it grow heavier with every single beat.

Jinhyuk pauses the game and glances at him, following Wooseok's gaze to the bouquet as if he truly needed to make sure Wooseok was asking about it. He gives him an incredulous look as if Wooseok was faking his ignorance.

"Are you expecting any flowers from anyone other than Seungyoun? I didn't take you for that kind of man, Wooseok." Jinhyuk says with a smirk on his lips and turns back to face the TV, continuing his game.

Wooseok ignores the pang in his chest and takes out his phone to check his unread messages, sighing relieved when he finds the reason for the bouquet.

"It was Jungmo, a 'get well soon' gift." Wooseok picks up the bouquet and takes it to the kitchen looking for anything that can work as a vase to fill it with water so the pretty flowers don't wilt. It's not the first time his friend has sent him flowers, last time it was after Wooseok failed a test he had studied a lot for, the gesture warming his heart. Jinwoo mentioned once he also got flowers from him for ranking first in a class.

"Is your boyfriend ok with you receiving flowers from other boys?" Jinhyuk calls out before Wooseok can open his bedroom door. Wooseok turns around to face Jinhyuk but the older's gaze remains on the TV screen, his fingers moving on the controller as he attempts to beat the boss he's fighting.

Wooseok has his own 'boss' to fight.

Ignoring the voice inside his mind that tells him to runway into his bedroom, he walks back into the living area and sits down next to Jinhyuk, leaving more space than what they normally do between them.

"Seungyoun is not my boyfriend, Jinhyuk." Wooseok starts, voice calm and serious, proud of himself for not stuttering even when his heart is beating so quickly inside his chest. Jinhyuk scoffs, a frown on his face as his character is being shoved back into a place where he will struggle to get out of.

"You don't need to hide it from me Wooseok, I literally saw you two making out like two nights ago." Wooseok can't hide his grimace but Jinhyuk is not even looking at him. Taking in a deep breath to attempt to calm down his racing heart, he opens his mouth again.

"We were drunk, he kissed me and I shouldn't have kissed him back, we already cleared it up between us." Jinhyuk tilts his head and a curse slips through his lips, his health bar is rapidly going down. Wooseok stops himself from grabbing the remote control and turn the damned TV off.

"Why did you kiss him back then?" Wooseok's face heats up once again at having to give Jinhyuk his embarrassing reasoning, feeling even more embarrassed to tell him this than when he told Seungyoun. He bites back a sigh and sends a quick prayer to whoever is listening.

"My body just reacted ok? Its been a while for me..." Jinhyuk drops his controller, the TV screen going black before the word 'GAME OVER' slowly fade into it, the same bright red that Wooseok has on his neck.

Jinhyuk slowly turns to face him, his eyes staring Wooseok down in a way that makes the younger feel so small. He leans closer, a hand falling right next to Wooseok's hip caging Wooseok in.

"So let me get this straight, your best friend kissed you and you just kissed him back because you haven't _fucked_ in a while?" The crude word rolls out Jinhyuk's tongue, his voice so low Wooseok can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine. Not trusting himself to give a better explanation, Wooseok nods his head.

Something flashes across Jinhyuk's eyes but Wooseok is not able to attempt to decipher it because of how quickly it goes away. He tenses up when Jinhyuk's right hand moves to the back of his head, his other arm sneaking around his waist and pulls him closer.

That is all the warning he gets before thin but soft lips press against his.

Wooseok's eyes widen, he swears his heart has stopped beating, he can't form a coherent thought. Jinhyuk's eyes remain open, not an emotion on them as he moves his lips against his, at first slow and almost gentle but then he's kissing him with more fervor, tilts his head to the side so their noses don't touch and he closes his eyes.

He knows he should push him away, should ask him to stop, to not do something this cruel to him but he doesn't. Wooseok closes his eyes and kisses back, his shaking hands finding Jinhyuk's broad shoulders where he digs his fingers before moving them to thread up his dark hair and pull him even closer.

Jinhyuk sucks Wooseok's lower lip into his mouth, a moan being ripped out Wooseok's throat that Jinhyuk is quick to catch with his mouth. Wooseok opens his lips and Jinhyuk follows him. Their tongues slide together lithely, then move into motions more hurried, aggressive. Wooseok tugs at Jinhyuk's locks and the older hums against his mouth, the noise spurring Wooseok to kiss him even deeper, wanting to hear more of them.

He's gradually pulled closer until he finds himself straddling Jinhyuk's hips. Jinhyuk's hands have ended up on Wooseok's hips, his fingers finding their way under his shirt and the skin on skin contact makes Wooseok feel as if Jinhyuk's touch was pure fire.

Wooseok feels as if he was getting high from Jinhyuk's kiss, his mind getting hazier with each move of his soft lips, with each pattern his fingers stroke on his skin. He had dreamed of this so many times, longed to be in Jinhyuk's arms, to kiss him and get lost in his touch but his dreams couldn't compare to the real deal.

Jinhyuk's hands move down to his ass, cupping his cheeks before squeezing his flesh, his jeans were tight enough Jinhyuk is able to feel him perfectly. Wooseok moans into his mouth and pushes back into his hands, his blood roaring in his ears.

They eventually break away to breathe. Wooseok is panting, his hands exploring what they can of Jinhyuk's body, his shoulders, his back, his chest while Jinhyuk traces his lips over Wooseok's jawline, kissing his way down to the neckline of his shirt, reaching with one hand to pull down on the pink shirt to reveal Wooseok's collarbones.

Wooseok rolls his hips down with a shaky gasp when Jinhyuk bites down and sucks the skin into his mouth until he lets it go, a bruise forming that will not fave away for a couple days but Wooseok can't care, can't think of anything other than how good Jinhyuk is making him feel, how he doesn't ever want him to stop.

That is, until Jinhyuk's lips move to the left side of his neck, mouthing at the colored skin that belongs to the gloxinia mark. The flower Wooseok has bloomed for him. The flower that has brought so much pain to Wooseok, so many tears and dark thoughts. The flower that has been screaming his hidden feelings at Jinhyuk for years yet the older boy remains deaf to them.

"You're really ' _lonely_ ' huh?"Is what Jinhyuk whispers against his flower mark, breaking the spell he had put Wooseok under, as if dousing icy cold water over Wooseok.

Wooseok leans back, still out of breath, his jeans tighter than they had been a few minutes before. Jinhyuk looks at him in a way Wooseok can't fully understand but he does read something in them, something ugly that makes his stomach drop.

As if Jinhyuk was judging him for having responded so easily to him, for having melted into his touch without a single complaint.

"You shouldn't be making out with friends when you're this in love with someone, Wooseok." Jinhyuk's hands slide off his body and Wooseok finds himself feeling cold in a way that doesn't make sense when they're a couple weeks away from July. "At least go to a club or something, with your pretty face someone will try to get in your pants."

Wooseok opens his mouth as if to say something but he doesn't say anything, not even makes a noise. Jinhyuk's big hands taking hold of his hips and ever so gently move him off his lap and stands up, his hand reaching to ruff Wooseok's already messy hair, a mess his own fingers had done. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that, I didn't expect you to actually respond, it was a stupid way to prove a point."

Jinhyuk gives him an apologetic, his hair a mess because of Wooseok's fingers, his lips swollen because of their kissing, his breathing still uneven just like Wooseok's. His shirt had riled up at some point and Wooseok catches a glimpse of the camellias on his hip, still white and perfect, not a single sign of wilting.

Wooseok watches as Jinhyuk turns around and walks away into his bedroom, the door closing behind him. Wooseok sits there, feeling numb, his lips still tingling from Jinhyuk's kisses, the skin he kissed and touched burns especially the left side of his neck, the burn slowly but surely becoming a sting, a sting so strong he whines out loud before he presses his swollen lips into a line in an attempt to not make another noise.

He rushes to the bathroom, tears already rolling down his cheeks, his heart painfully beating against his ribcage. Wooseok sees his reflection on the mirror hanging above the sink, his right hand moving up to the left side of his neck where it still stings.

His red gloxinia is still there, the same bright red it has been since the first day it bloomed.

Wooseok feels relieved and hates himself for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand Chapter 15 is here!! Thank you to everyone who commented on last chapter! Such a reaction got me overwhelmed (and emotional) every single comment (even those who just scream) is VERY appreciated~

Wooseok loses track of time after he drops on his bed. Not even the clean state of his bedroom can help him feel any better, nor the softness of his honestly expensive pillow that he had saved up to buy back when he moved into this apartment.

At some point, he falls asleep, too tired to think, too tired to even cry any more. He just wants to shut down for a few hours, maybe days. Wishes he could make a cocoon and stay inside until he won't hurt anymore.

When he's woken up it feels as if he had just fallen asleep but it's already dark out, the light in his bedroom coming from the streetlight outside his window and through the open curtains and the open bedroom door that allows the living area's light to shine into the room.

"Hey I bought take out, the nice lady put some extra chicken legs for you," Jinhyuk says from where he stands on his doorway. Wooseok glances at him, his chest so heavy he can't bring himself to sit up.

"I'm not hungry right now, thank you." Wooseok's voice comes out calm and collected, a complete opposite of how he feels. Jinhyuk frowns and walks into his bedroom until he is standing next to him. The concern on his dark eyes just makes Wooseok's chest clench.

"Did you really catch that cold? Summer colds suck." Jinhyuk mumbles, his right hand coming closer to Wooseok's face, reaching for his forehead surely to check his temperature.

But Wooseok somehow finds the strength to slap it away.

Jinhyuk's eyes widen in surprise, something akin to hurt shining in his eyes and Wooseok tries to ignore the guilt that quickly crawls around his heart squeezing his chest in an uncomfortable way.

"You're going to catch it if you get close," The sudden memory of what they did earlier that afternoon makes Wooseok give the older a sardonic smile that he has no idea how he was able to form. "Though I think its already a little too late, right?"

Jinhyuk is frowning again, this time his eyes turning stern. "I told you I'm sorry." Wooseok bites back a scoff, pressing his pink lips into a thin line and turning around on his bed, not wanting to keep facing Jinhyuk.

"Just leave the food on the counter, I'll eat later." Jinhyuk hesitates for a few moments before he leaves his room, the door closing behind him helping Wooseok breathe properly.

He never found the appetite to eat anything that night.

Wooseok turned off his alarm at some point when he woke up in the middle of the night when the need to drink some water was too big to ignore and so he wakes up later than he's supposed to.

His body can't sleep any more than he already has so he stays on his bed, staring at his phone that is propped on its side using the pop socket that Sihun had gifted him just like he did to the rest of their friend circle, seeing the screen light up with the different KKT messages he receives as the hours pass by, never reaching forward to reply to any of them.

_Hey, want me to bring you the notes you're missing? Midterms are coming up :/_  
_-Stupid Seungyoun, 9:42am_

_Wooseok~ Did you really catch that cold? I knew we should have gone to the nurse! (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ_  
_-Baby Jinwoo, 10:15am_

_Since you're skipping class you can't scold me when I do it next time!! ヽ(○´∀`)ﾉ♪_  
_(are you ok???)_  
_-Donghyunie, 11:04am_

_Did something happen? Do you need me to go to your place? I can go if that's what you need._  
_-Mini, 11:33am_

_I know you're not sick and you never skip class so know I'm ready to fight Jinhyuk if he is the cause of your absence or maybe I should tell Seungyoun so he fights him instead, you know I'm not that strong..._  
_-Mogu, 2pm_

The last message does make him want to reach for his phone to tell Jungmo to don't even dare about telling something to Seungyoun. He doesn't want to bother his best friend anymore with his pinning for Jinhyuk, he has done that enough through the years.

Wooseok closes his eyes and decides to ignore the other texts that he receives from his other worried friends. Had he known that him skipping class to try to mend his broken heart would make them all worry this much, he would have skipped a couple times before so they didn't think too much of it.

"There's the cursed _pole_ ," Jungmo hisses glaring to the other side of the hallway. Minhee follows his gaze to find Jinhyuk leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway, calmly talking with an attractive man that has an arm around Jinhyuk's broad shoulders, his hair reaches his eyes and Minhee wonders how he is able to see with that haircut. "Go fight him Mini! Defend my Wooseok's honor!"

Minhee rushes to slap his hand on top of Jungmo's mouth, shushing him while glancing around them before he moves his hand back. "We don't even know what happened, Mogu we just can't go and _fight_ him." He ignores the part about Wooseok being _Jungmo's_ knowing it is a lost cause.

"I know _we_ can't..." Jungmo stays quiet for only a few seconds, tilting his head to the side as he hums thinking about something and Minhee can basically see how an imaginary light bulb lights upon above his friend's head. "You're friends with that Yohan boy aren't you? The one that got a scholarship because of taekwondo right? How about-"

"Mogu no."

Jungmo sighs disappointed, a pout forming on his pink lips and crossing his arms over his chest. Minhee rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. He's once again amazed he ended up becoming such close friends with him.

"Also I'm pretty sure Yohan is friends, or at least is on friendly terms with Jinhyuk, I've seen him with him and that guy before." The man with Jinhyuk looks pretty familiar to him but he can't put a name on his face even though he feels like he should be able to.

"That's Jinhyuk's ex, Han Seungwoo." Jungmo mumbles making Minhee frown. Not only is Jinhyuk hanging out so much with the recently single Byungchan but he also lets his ex-boyfriend lean into him like that. He can't decide if Jinhyuk is truly that oblivious or his friendly persona is all an act and deserved the award for the biggest asshole to walk on planet earth.

"I could get someone to _accidentally_ run into him with a hot cup of coffee, we are in a university there will always be a broke college student desperate for some quick and easy cash." Jungmo leans to whisper into his ear and by the tone of his voice, Minhee knows he's already enjoying the idea of putting his evil plan into action.

"We are _not_ giving Jinhyuk second degree burns."

"You're not fun Mini."

Wooseok's body eventually protests, his stomach growling demanding to be feed and even though he doesn't feel like eating anything he makes his way to the kitchen room. He reheats the chicken legs Jinhyuk had left on the counter as he asked him and forced himself to eat at least half of them if only to stop his growling stomach.

He still feels like shit after his meal.

Wooseok doesn't have high hopes a shower may help him feel better but he might as well try it. He doesn't bother taking a change of clothes from his room, Jinhyuk should still be at school for a few hours more.

He tries to not glance at his reflection on the mirror but he finds himself doing just that. A hand moves up towards the bruise Jinhyuk had left on his collarbone, his fingers pressing down until a small moan escapes him, immediately feeling worse because of it.

After getting dressed he goes into the kitchen once again to take the makeshift vase with the flowers Jungmo had sent him and take them into his bedroom, he had forgotten to do it the day before after all that had happened.

Wooseok knows its not right to keep his friends in the dark like he's doing so he finally grabs his phone and starts replying, reassuring everyone that he could lie to that he had just felt sick that morning. Asking Jungmo to not do anything stupid and thanking Minhee for the offer but turning it down.

He wants to face Jinhyuk when he gets back, doesn't know if he can handle another day feeling like this. His hopes for a happy ending are nowhere to be found, the small flame that Jungmo had lighted inside his heart was put out with Jinhyuk's _little move_ he pulled the day before.

But he needs to do this, just like Seungyoun had finally confessed his feelings to him, he should do the same to Jinhyuk. Move away when he's turned down no matter how his friend will attempt to reassure him he doesn't need to do such a thing because its something that Wooseok will _need_ to do.

Wooseok wants to stop feeling so miserable. He wants to heal. Wants to be able to move on, for his love to finally wilt even if the idea seems so impossible right now. He can't stay pinning after Jinhyuk all his life even when a voice on the back of his mind whispers that may be his destiny, with the way his gloxinia stills look so healthy and bright on his skin even after all the heartbreak.

He lays down on his bed once again, trying to focus on gathering the courage that he will need for when Jinhyuk gets back. He can't stop himself for praying for a miracle to happen, for him to end this day crying happy tears for a change instead of the painfully familiar ones born from more heartbreak, hopefully, the last one.

Wooseok's heart starts beating faster the moment he hears the apartment's door being unlocked and opened. He can listen to Jinhyuk talking and his heart drops for a moment before he realizes Jinhyuk is talking on the phone and is actually alone, he is somehow able to catch Hyunbin's name so his courage is not scared away, not yet.

Before he can regret what he is going to do he stands up and makes his way outside his bedroom door, his eyes quickly falling on Jinhyuk's frame, the older leaning against the back of the couch, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other one lifting his shirt up to his face to dry the sweat off his face.

The white camellias on his hip are enough to make Wooseok stop on his tracks, his chest tightening but somehow he moves again, walking closer towards Jinhyuk with what he hopes is a blank expression.

"Yes I know that Hyunbin, trust me but you don't-" Jinhyuk's voice is muffled by the material of his shirt, Wooseok doubts Hyunbin was able to catch what Jinhyuk was saying. The older stops talking when he uncovers his face finally realizing Wooseok was standing but a meter away from him.

Jinhyuk's eyes widen and he rushes to push his shirt down, even pulling down further than his shirt is supposed to end at, the material stretching as much as possible.

Wooseok ignores the way his heart aches at Jinhyuk's attempt to cover his flowers. He doesn't know what he was expecting, if he had not told him he had bloomed for Byungchan, had not blurted out when he started to see his friend in a different light, why would he want Wooseok to know of his camellias?

"Gotta go, talk to you later Hyunbinie." And just like that Jinhyuk hangs up on the younger boy, Wooseok able to hear the confused call of Jinhyuk's name from the other end of the line. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in class?"

Jinhyuk makes a good point. On Tuesdays Wooseok comes home an hour after Jinhyuk so finding Wooseok already at their apartment is indeed something to question.

But Wooseok doesn't care to give him an explanation.

"Why do you hide your camellias from me?" Is what comes out of Wooseok's mouth, surprising both him and Jinhyuk. He didn't intend to make that question, he's basically signing himself for more heart break than he's already going to get.

Jinhyuk gives him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and takes a step away from the couch. "What?" Wooseok stops himself from rolling his eyes at the fake ignorance. He should stop, go back to his initial plan of confessing but something ugly is growing inside his chest and it's too strong for him to fight back.

So he reaches for the hem of Jinhyuk's shirt and yanks the cloth up revealing once again the white camellias, as beautiful and painful to look at as last Friday night.

The older slaps his hand away, Wooseok's wrist stinging and quickly reddening, so he lets go of his shirt and it falls to cover his skin once again. Wooseok looks up into Jinhyuk's dark eyes, a turmoil of emotions in them but the stronger one is anger.

"Who are they for?" Wooseok's tone is cold, none of the hurt and fear he feels crawls into his voice. A voice inside his head screams at him to stop, to back up, to stop placing his heart on the floor right under Jinhyuk's foot to step down onto and crush.

Jinhyuk turns his body to face him completely, towering over him but Wooseok doesn't step back. "What? Am I the only one who can't hide who they bloomed for?" Jinhyuk gives him a twisted grin when Wooseok flinches back. He shakes his head at him and steps around him. "Don't ask about my flowers and I won't ask about yours."

Wooseok stays there, frozen in place, listening to Jinhyuk's steps get further away towards his bedroom, hears how he turns the doorknob, his door being pushed open.

"It's for you."

His voice is barely above a whisper, so small and soft he is sure Jinhyuk didn't hear him. His hands are shaking and his heart is beating so strongly against his chest he reaches with one hand to press it against his chest, right over his heart as if that could help calm it down.

"What?" Wooseok tenses up, glancing towards Jinhyuk who is standing on his doorway looking at him with his brow furrowed, his eyes staring at Wooseok with such an intensity that the younger is unable to move or even breath. "What did you just say?"

His lips tremble and his mouth feels dry yet he finds his voice. "The gloxinia, it bloomed for you." Wooseok stammered out, pressing his hand harder against his chest. He feels out of breath, his head feels light and his knees threaten to give out under him. Wooseok feels and knows he looks weak, resembling a leaf that is about to be blown away by the wind.

Jinhyuk turns around but doesn't take a step closer, stays where he's standing, his dark eyes still staring at Wooseok without giving a single feeling away.

Wooseok prepares himself for the worst or at least he tries to tell himself he is.

"I've been in love with you Jinhyuk since our first semester, it was you who I saw inside that coffee place, wearing your blue coat and with your fringe almost reaching your eyes," Wooseok finds the courage to turn his body towards Jinhyuk. "I kept seeing you at the campus, imagining I was brave enough to go up to you and ask for your number," He somehow takes a step forward. "Its because I got to know you when I moved in here that my gloxinia never wilted."

Jinhyuk opens his mouth as if to say something but Wooseok takes another step and rushes to continue speaking knowing he won't be able to do so if he allows Jinhyuk to interrupt him. "I fell deeper in love with you with each day that passed. You're funny, warm and so very kind how was I supposed to move on?" Wooseok can't bring himself to care about how desperate he sounds at the end of his question. "You have made my heart flutter with every smile, made me want to kiss you every time you laughed, make me want to pull you closer and never let you go with every hug, to never let your hand go whenever you grabbed mine."

He mumbles a curse when his eyes start stinging with tears he refuses to allow to fall, his flower mark is burning but he takes another couple steps until he's right in front of Jinhyuk, the hand he had kept against his chest moving towards the front of Jinhyuk shirt grabbing a fistful of it.

Jinhyuk doesn't look away when Wooseok looks up into his eyes and that is enough courage for Wooseok to continue spilling his heart and soul out for him because at least he's being listened to.

"But I've cursed this flower so many times. When you were dating Seungwoo without an idea of how much it pained me to see you so happy with him, to listen to you talk so enamored about him. " Even remembering those months Jinhyuk dated the older male still makes his heart ache. "Each time you encouraged me to confess I wanted to run away and hide, each time you caressed my neck I was conflicted between wanting you to stop or not."

Wooseok takes a shuddering breath, Seungyoun's face flashing in his mind "I cried to Seungyoun so many nights when the pain became too much and he always was there for me, I was so deep into my own grief I was too blind to notice I was hurting him." He feels immensely guilty about it. He wishes he could have noticed his feelings and stopped torturing him.

His other hand moves on its own accord towards his neck, his fingers pressing right on the center of his gloxinia mark that burns so much he barely holds back from groaning in discomfort. Jinhyuk's eyes finally look away from Wooseok's eyes to follow the movement of his hand, an emotion shining in his dark eyes.

_Sadness_.

Wooseok swallows and forces himself to continue speaking ignoring how his heart screams at him to just stop already. "I was convinced I hated my flower until Minhee helped me realize what I hated was my cowardice, after all, it has remained so bright and healthy all these years hasn't it?" He doesn't expect an answer nor is he actually looking for one but at least Jinhyuk looks away from his flower and back into his eyes, the sadness mixed with something akin to pity is one Wooseok doesn't want to see.

"I was going to confess that night we went to the movies but how could I when I saw you dote on Byungchan all the movie and afterward?" Remembering how his courage was torn away from him thanks to that dimply and handsome boy makes Wooseok almost lose it once again but he shakes his head. "I was going to try again last Friday but then I saw your camellias, flowers I'm so sure are not for me, no when you have bascially become inseparable with Byunghcan who perfectly fits their meaning."

His chest feels too tight, he fears he will stop being able to breathe if it continues, the tears he had been fighting finally winning and rolling down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he stares at Jinhyuk.

"I'm so tired of getting my heart broken, of getting my hopes up and then destroyed, there's only so much I can take and I've reached my limit so please just reject me already, say it to my face so I can _try_ to move on." He _begs_ , his voice so weak he knows he should feel ashamed but he can't find it in himself to feel it.

Jinhyuk takes in a deep sigh, his hands slowly moving up from his sides where they had been hanging and up to cup Wooseok's face, thumbs brushing his tears away with a tenderness that makes Wooseok sob because even right now, his heart flutters at his touch, still makes his inside warm.

"I'm sorry."

The red gloxinia on his skin hurts, hurts in a way it has never hurt like before, in a way he never imagined possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ You all were so supportive and the reaction was so overwhelming that I HAD to update quickly again ^^ (eey its 3:33am)
> 
> Before you continue reading I want to clarify something a lot of you commented about.
> 
> Seungyoun's flowers stung like hell and felt like his skin was torn apart = acacias leaving and carnation blooming  
> Wooseok's gloxinia burns to the point it hurts = how much he is facing his love for Jinhyuk by confessing, no correlation to it wilting or changing.  
> The flowers bloom because of their's feelings and theirs alone. Being rejected or accepted won't make his flower just dissapear. The acacias did because it was about CONCEALED love that stopped being so hence they dissapeared
> 
> Ok now that's out the way, here is chapter 16!

"I'm so sorry," Wooseok's heart is squeezing so much, finding it difficult to breathe, to bring oxygen into his body but Jinhyuk keeps talking, his thumbs moving back and forth against his cheekbones, his eyes so sad that Wooseok looks away. "I'm so _fucking_ sorry I've made you go through so much I-"

Wooseok attempts to take a step back, letting go of Jinhyuk's shirtfront. "Don't apologize, its not an apology what I want Jinhyuk, I just need closure, please give me that so I can move on _please_." Wooseok begs, his eyes still brimming with tears that keep escaping him, tears that Jinhyuk still brushes away so tenderly making Wooseok melt a little inside no matter how he tries to stop it. Jinhyuk pulls on his face, forcing Wooseok to look up at him and also keeping him in place, not allowing him to move away.

"Hear me out, let me speak." Desperation bleeds into Jinhyuk's voice, his eyes are filling with guilt and hurt, a look Wooseok was not looking forward to creating, even less to see. He knew his friend would blame himself for Wooseok's pain even when there was no way of him knowing he had been hurting him, just like Wooseok feels guilt for hurting Seungyoun.

That's the thought that makes him nod, accepting to give Jinhyuk a chance to speak because Seungyoun had given him the same chance. The older takes in a deep breathe, letting go of Wooseok's face. His hands drop to hang by his sides and his eyes glancing up at the ceiling as he thinks about what to say, as he tries to put his thoughts in order.

After what feels like ages but probably was just a minute or two, Jinhyuk glances back at him, once again his eyes stare at him so intensely that Wooseok wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to, Jinhyuk's dark eyes keeping him frozen in place.

"Remember when you mentioned how you couldn't go up to whoever made your flower bloom when you have that gloxinia on your neck?" Wooseok of course remembers, its what he had told Jinwoo after he told them about the time he bloomed the gloxinia, it was the first time he feared he left himself too open for Jinhyuk to read because of how he had been starting to accept his feelings for him. Wooseok nods, confused as to where is Jinhyuk going with his question.

The corners of Jinhyuk's lips curve upwards into a small smile but even when it's not as broad and beaming as his usual ones, Wooseok's heart still flutters in reaction. Jinhyuk's right hand moves up to cup his cheek for a moment before it slides down to his neck, to his gloxinia that still burns even when Wooseok knows its all inside his head.

"Can you imagine how hard it must be to fall in love with someone who you met with a bright and healthy-looking gloxinia on their neck?" Jinhyuk softly asks, the look in his eyes becoming warmer with each word that he speaks, his dark eyes focused on following the movement of his fingertips as they trace the petals of Wooseok's flower. "Knowing from the start that they're so in love with someone out there, not knowing who they are and not being able to ask because you just _know_ they don't want to be asked, their flower never giving signs of wilting showing how they still love them even when they don't even want to confess."

Wooseok's left hand shakily moves up to place it on top of Jinhyuk's, the older's eyes finally looking away from his flower and into Wooseok's teary eyes. "Don't do this to me," Jinhyuk frowns confused so Wooseok continues, his voice trembling "Don't give me false hope, please."

Wooseok reads in Jinhyuk's expression how his words hurt him but he can't find it in himself to care, no when he's trying to protect his own heart from breaking further. "I'm sorry for having been such a coward, I didn't want to burden you with my own feelings when you clearly were struggling with your own." Wooseok can't find a single sign of a lie in Jinhyuk's tone nor in his eyes but even then he can't believe him.

"What about Byungchan?" Jinhyuk shakes his head and a chuckle escapes him, Wooseok fails to get what can be funny about his question. He doesn't realize he's frowning until Jinhyuk uses his other hand to smooth out the lines between his eyebrows, the gesture so tender Wooseok's cheeks heat up.

"He's cute and all but no way near as cute as _you_ ," Wooseok's eyes widen and he feels his blood rush to his face. Jinhyuk's eyes are shining in a way that Wooseok can remember but had not dared to name before in fear of only deluding himself.

_Endearament_.

"But you got those camellias after hanging out so much with him and we've been living together for so long now-" He's trying to explain why it doesn't make sense that Jinhyuk bloomed those flowers on his hip for him but the older presses a finger to his lips effectively shutting him up, leaving him flustered.

"They're new, yes but no _that_ new," Wooseok wants to ask when did they bloom them but he can't seem to find his voice. "Also I've been hanging out more with Byungchan because he needed tutoring _and_ he just broke up with Sejun so he's needier."

Jinhyuk moves his right hand, the one that had still been aimlessly tracing the lines of Wooseok's gloxinia, so he can intertwine their fingers. He pulls on his hand so Wooseok stumbles forward barely catching himself before he can crash into his broad chest. Jinhyuk's other hand cups his face so carefully as if he feared breaking him if he handled him with anything but care.

"What about yesterday? Why did you do that?" Jinhyuk grimaces at the memory, the guilt coming back into his eyes. He leans down until he's pressing his forehead to Wooseok's. The proximity of their faces making Wooseok's heart beat increase.

"I was jealous and upset. If your gloxinia was for Seungyoun and you had finally gotten together I was trying to be ok with it but then you said all that and I just... I saw red, how could you be ok with kissing him, your best friend yet I was keeping my feelings for you to myself because of your flower?" The raw pain in his voice makes Wooseok's body move on its own, his right hand moving up to caress his cheekbone with the back of his fingers.

Jinhyuk leans back a little and turns his head to press a chaste kiss to his wrist. Wooseok smiles at the gesture, feeling like butterflies are trying to fly their way out of his stomach. How is this real? A part of himself still can't believe this is happening, that Jinhyuk reciprocates his feelings sounds like an impossible dream after all that has happened.

"I'm sorry for what I said back then, I was a total asshole." Jinhyuk does sound regretful and the way he's looking at him confirms it yet Wooseok hums, his chest feeling so light he can't help it when he agrees out loud. "That's not how our first kiss should have gone." Wooseok's heart skips one, two and three beats at Jinhyuk's whisper, their eyes staring right into the other's.

It takes a lot of willpower for Wooseok to not reach for the back of Jinhyuk's neck and pull him down enough for him to slam their mouths together. He dares to hope he can do that later after he finishes getting some more answers. Wooseok steps back, squeezing Jinhyuk's hand when he sees the hurt of rejection flash across his eyes. "Let's sit down, we still need to talk."

They still don't let go of each other's hand even when they're sitting down on the couch, their hands on top of the couch on the small space left between them. "When did you bloom those?" It is the question that Wooseok wanted to know the answer for the most, his eyes glancing down pointedly at Jinhyuk's hip. "Can I see?" He asks in a much smaller voice, fearing for a rejection.

Jinhyuk himself reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up enough for his camellias to be seen, holding the cloth up and not moving away when Wooseok reaches with his other hand to press his fingers against the white skin, a shaky breath slipping through his lips and he feels short of breath.

"When you told me and Jinwoo about when you bloomed your gloxinia. Pretty twisted don't you think?" Wooseok glances up surprised, not having expected such an answer. Jinhyuk gives him a smile, the beaming kind but softer. "When you got really quiet after telling us about it you had this look in your face I've never seen before, I don't know what were you thinking about but you looked so _adorable_ I just wanted to pull you into my lap and hug you so hard." Jinhyuk's words slip so easily out his lips, not hesitating a single moment. Wooseok's heart flutters and he glances up to give him a small smile.

"I was just remembering how handsome you looked that day and how I kept seeing you on campus after that, back then I just enjoyed having a crush on you, there was no pressure, fear or anything." Jinhyuk hums, his smile turning softer and Wooseok looks away, feeling embarrassed to be smiled at in such a manner. He moves his fingers to the camellia above it. "And this one?" He guesses it means another instance, flowers like camellias keep on blooming on the body. He has read they do reach a maximum though just like Yunseong's only has tulips on his back or Seungyoun's acacias stayed on the back of his hand.

"After your fight with Donghyun, when I kissed your forehead -a moment of weakness from me but you looked like you needed it- and you grabbed me by my shirt, how your big eyes widened and your face flushed such a pretty shade of pink, of course, I would bloom another one." Before Wooseok can react Jinhyuk has leaned closer to him, pressing a quick and chaste kiss to Wooseok's temple. The younger sputters incoherent noises at the sudden kiss, feeling how his face is rapidly heating up and Jinhyuk chuckles, Wooseok's gloxinia warming up at the sound. "So _cute_."

Something on the corner of his eye catches his attention and Wooseok glances down to Jinhyuk's side, his jaw going slack when right in front of his eyes he sees how another camellia blooms on his skin, white and beautiful as the others.

"I'm going to be a walking bouquet in a couple days," Jinhyuk mumbles, not a tinge of annoyance in his tone, the idea not bothering him in the slightest. Wooseok's heart pounding against his ribcage at the insinuation that Jinhyuk will keep finding him so cute he'll keep blooming flowers for him. "The other one that you can't see completely bloomed after you kissed my cheek the day after by the way." The third flower is partly covered by Jinhyuk's jeans.

Wooseok bites down on his lower lip as he wonders if he truly can make his next question, he has already asked about the flowers so he doesn't understand why he is hesitating. Jinhyuk lets go of his shirt, the cloth falling back in place and on top of Wooseok's hand that is still touching the camellias marks, to move his hand up to cup Wooseok's cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone so gently Wooseok leans into his touch.

"If you're wondering, I noticed I liked you as more than a friend around the time I was dating Seungwoo," Wooseok's eyes widen surprised and he opens his mouth as if to speak but Jinhyuk's stare stops him. "I did like him at the beginning but I somehow found myself comparing him to you and I knew it was wrong to do so but I couldn't stop doing it. I actually told him when we broke up and he said he had noticed I liked you by how I looked when I spoke about you and when you were in the room."

Now Wooseok feels bad for having treated Seungwoo so badly, the older had to see his own boyfriend pin after him without either realizing it. He promises himself he will be nicer next time he sees him. Wooseok feels newfound respect for Seungwoo, he doesn't think he could have behaved the same way

"Anything else?" Jinhyuk's question brings him out of his thoughts, the look in his eyes warm and patient. When Wooseok shakes his head Jinhyuk nods with a smile surprising him once again when he leans closer to press a sweet kiss to one of Wooseok's cheeks.

Wooseok lets out a giggle, something that surprises him but makes Jinhyuk's smile become broader, the adoration that shines in his eyes almost blinding and Wooseok's heart feels too big for his small chest. He doesn't know if he can get used to the sudden kisses or the way Jinhyuk holds his hand as if he'll never let it go again, the bare adoration in his gaze as he looks at him.

Wooseok is ok with never getting used to it.

"Let's go grab something to eat? My treat." Jinhyuk offers as he stands up pulling Wooseok up with him by his hand, their fingers still laced together. Wooseok takes a moment to appreciate how nicely their hands fit together, a small smile growing on his lips as he looks down at their hands.

"I'm going to order the most expensive plate available." He teases, putting on a stoic face or at least he attempts to but the warm feeling inside him makes his mask break quickly, his smile one he can't hold back.

Jinhyuk grins at him and nods, walking towards the door with Wooseok following him closely behind "Order whatever you want _cutie_." The pet name rolls off his tongue so easily but Wooseok can see the tips of his ears redden. He giggles again.

"By the way, Jungmo is out for your head right now." Wooseok offhandedly comments when they're walking back inside the living area, the sky outside is already dark. They went to eat at a nearby place they both like and then took a stroll on the park a few blocks away, Wooseok swinging their hands between them as they walked.

For the first time in forever, he hadn't feel bothered by the stares his gloxinia made him receive. Because now he was not alone, the person who made the bright red flower bloom was walking right next to him, holding his hand and looking at him with an openly endeared expression.

"Huh?" Jinhyuk glances back at him over his shoulder as he stops on his way to the kitchen, a confused expression on his face. "Why? What did you tell him?"

Wooseok shrugs stepping around him and towards the fridge taking out one of the cartons of strawberry flavored milk they keep buying mainly for Jinwoo. "That I have been in love with you all this time and what happened last Friday night. If he knew about yesterday we would not be having this conversation if you know what I mean." The insinuation of Jungmo getting someone to _clean up_ the cause of Wooseok's suffering is loud and clear.

He stabs the small straw into the carton and turns around as he takes a sip. Jinhyuk looks alarmed, to say the least. Everyone knows Jungmo has the money and connection to get his way with a lot of stuff, being born in one of the most powerful families of the city if not the country.

"Maybe you should post that photo we took at the park?" Jinhyuk suggests with a nervous smile on his handsome face. Wooseok feels his face heat up at the mention of the photos they had taken using Wooseok's phone -he insisted his phone has a better camera than Jinhyuk's phone- sitting on a bench where they shared an ice cream cone of mint choco, vanilla, and mango. A combination that got them a weird glance from the vendor.

A single glance at any of the photos would make it clear they were a couple out on a date, the pink cheeks and shining eyes, the softness on their smiles. Jinhyuk had taken a photo right as he turned to kiss Wooseok's cheek and asked Wooseok to do the same to him right after ignoring Wooseok's grumbles about PDA.

Wooseok had of course done as Jinhyuk had asked.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"It's not about fun Wooseok, it's my _safety_."

They spend the rest of the evening binge-watching an anime that Jinhyuk insisted on showing him, it was a mix of romance and action so Wooseok accepted it.

Wooseok is not sure if it's ok for him to so easily let himself be cuddled by the older. His arms are wrapped around his waist and his head on top of Wooseok's so the younger has his head tucked between his neck and shoulder, one of his legs resting above one of Jinhyuk's, his fingers unconsciously drawing random patterns on Jinhyuk's arm.

What Wooseok is sure of is that it does feel ok. He feels safe in Jinhyuk's arms, feels like he is meant to be wrapped in them, feels like they have always been doing this, feels natural. They had already cuddled before of course but never like this, there's something so different even when it's not something palpable.

"I can't believe you tricked me into watching a harem anime, Jinhyuk." Wooseok groans when another female character that had been barely introduced 10 minutes into the episode stutters and blushes in front of the main character, a bland but heroic high schooler.

"It was not under a harem category I swear!" Jinhyuk tries to defend himself, moving so he can look down at Wooseok's face. "I thought it was a love triangle by the cover." The poster had indeed only shown two girls and one boy as the main focus so Wooseok could understand the confusion.

"This is why we don't watch animes together, you never bother looking further into them before starting them and they end up being some stupid ecchi or a harem." Jinhyuk pouts his lips, Wooseok finding it hard to not lean up and kiss his pout away. He knows he is allowed to do that now but they still have not kissed since their confession and he's too afraid to make the first move after last night even when he knows the circumstances are different.

"You always get spoiled by doing that so _excuse me_ for wanting to keep the surprises." Wooseok chuckles and shakes his head, moving away to stand up. He stretches his back and takes off his glasses, bending down to place them on top of the coffee table before he rubs at his nose bridge. There is no way he will keep watching that anime that is still running on their TV screen now so he turns the TV off ignoring Jinhyuk's protest.

No weird harem animes on the living room's TV screen on this apartment.

"You still made me lose two hours of my life in a harem anime, sorry but I'm breaking up with you." The joke slips out of his mouth before he can realize it, his eyes widening and a hand flying to cover his mouth. Jinhyuk's eyes widen for a moment before his expression turns playful, a glint in his eyes.

"You're breaking up with me over _anime_? And I thought I was the weeb of this _relationship_." Wooseok's face heats up and moves his hand away from his mouth and towards Jinhyuk's face, pushing his cheek forcing him to face away from him.

"You _are_ the weeb." It is all he can come back with, still feeling his heart beating faster than normal at his slip. They had not made it _official_ but it was clear they were no longer just friends or two boys pining for each other.

Jinhyuk chuckles and taking advantage of his long limbs wraps his arms around Wooseok's waist and pulls him on top of him, the younger stumbling until he finds himself straddling Jinhyuk's lap. "Ok I'm sorry for accidentally making you watch a harem, can you forgive me and be my _boyfriend_ again?" Jinhyuk's eyes gleam as he looks up at him, the emphasis he put un 'boyfriend' making Wooseok's heartbeat increase even more. "Pretty please~?" He cutely asks with an exaggerated pout on his lips and blinking his eyes up at him. Definitely too much anime.

Wooseok reaches up to cover his mouth as he lets out a small laugh, feeling too light and giddy. "Since you're asking so nicely I guess I gotta accept." He fakes nonchalance but he knows he is not fooling his _boyfriend_. Even thinking about it feels unreal.

One of Jinhyuk's hands moves to wrap his fingers around his hand and pull it away, his eyes so full of unbidden adoration as he looks up at him that Wooseok doesn't know what to do with how happy he feels. His gloxinia feels so comfortably warm, even in the summer heat.

_"I love you."_

Wooseok doesn't even attempt to fight back the pricking on the back of his eyes and the tears that soon follow. Jinhyuk lets go of his wrist so he can cup his cheek, brushing his tears away and pulling him down until he can feel him breathe against his face.

_"I love you so much."_

A sob makes his body shake, his shoulders trembling as he continues crying. Jinhyuk's lips kiss his tears away, his gesture so sweet and tender that Wooseok melts onto him, his arms looping around his shoulders and pushing his face against his neck.

Jinhyuk turns his head to press a kiss to his hair, whispering against it another sweet 'I love you' that makes Wooseok's gloxinia _sing_. His heart feels too full, too big, too light as if he would fly away any moment now. A voice inside his mind whispers how this must be all a dream, that he will wake up alone on his bed with Jinhyuk still blissfully unaware of Wooseok's feelings.

"I promise to never make you cry again," Jinhyuk's chest vibrates with a chuckle "Ok I'm doing that right now but I mean I won't make you cry any more _sad_ tears, happy ones are ok right?" Wooseok nods against his neck, his hair tickling Jinhyuk. "I'll make sure to tell you I love you every single day, I'll keep your gloxinia bright red and healthy. It's so beautiful, such a beautiful flower in such a beautiful boy the sight is honestly unfair." Jinhyuk sighs and Wooseok giggles, tears still rolling down his cheeks and falling on Jinhyuk's neck.

Jinhyuk rubs his back, whispering sweet nothings into his hair until Wooseok calms down. He leans back enough so they're face to face but still so close it would be so easy to close the distance between their lips. The older glances down at his lips when Wooseok unconsciously parts them and wets them, a clear invitation that his body makes.

And Jinhyuk takes it.

He leans forward, his lips pressing softly against his. They close their eyes and sigh into each other's mouths as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Their lips move softly, slowly, languidly, there's no rush as they kiss, they just enjoy the feeling of having the other's mouth against theirs. Wooseok melts on top of Jinhyuk, his fingers threading up Jinhyuk's dark hair and pulling him closer as if it were possible. Jinhyuk's hands move up and down his sides, a shiver running down Wooseok's spine.

They break away to breathe but stay close, breathing each other's air making them grow dizzy but neither move away. Wooseok leans closer. "I love you Jinhyuk, so much." He whispers against his thin lips, the older sighing deeply before Wooseok is kissing him again.

He doesn't know who is the one to deepen the kiss nor does he truly care, what he cares about is how Jinhyuk licks at his lips and he parts his lips for his tongue, moaning into his mouth when their tongues roll over each other. Jinhyuk digs his fingers on his hips and Wooseok finds in the gesture the courage to roll them down against his.

Jinhyuk breaks away, taking Wooseok's lower lip in between his teeth and pulling as he leans back making the younger groan with pleasure and grind down on him, a moan being ripped out of Jinhyuk's throat.

Wooseok cranes his neck to the side as Jinhyuk kisses his way down, nipping at his jawline and revisiting the hickey he had left behind, bitting down on the bruised skin forcing a high pitched moan out of Wooseok's pink lips.

Then he's pressing a _revering_ kiss to Wooseok's gloxinia, his lips lingering against the marked skin for a few moments, mouthing a silent word Wooseok can't read against his skin before he moves back to Wooseok's lips.

Wooseok can feel how much Jinhyuk is into their kissing, not only by his groans and moans or the ragged breathing but the hardness that is poking him, a hardness that he grinds against making Jinhyuk curse against his collarbones where he is busy leaving another love bite.

He leans back letting go of Jinhyuk's hair, a hand he had been using to tug on Jinhyuk's hair making him let out more of those low pleased noises that made Wooseok's blood rush to other places, to cup his handsome face and push him back so they can face each other properly, both of their eyes dark with _want_.

"Bedroom?" He pants out still unable to catch his breath. Jinhyuk bites on his lower lip and nods.

"Mine or yours?" Jinhyuk's voice has gone so low that Wooseok can't hide the shiver that runs down his spine and shakes his whole body. God does he want him.

"I don't care," Wooseok whispers before closing the distance between their lips once again. Jinhyuk groans against him, somehow they're able to stand up without breaking their kiss and in a feat of strength that only turns Wooseok on, even more, Jinhyuk hoists him up. Wooseok's legs instinctively wrapping around him.

Wooseok feels like crying knowing a night he had dreamed about an embarrassing amount of times is going to become a reality but he stops himself, no more tears, not even happy ones, for tonight, at least not before he's in the most intimate embrace possible with his _lover_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all seriously think I would make this a sad ending after what Mnet did?? 
> 
> Good job fearing me making a sad ending though (I've done it already, I don't fear it) 
> 
> Next chapter is smut and more clousure so I hope you can stick around~
> 
> PS: A Jinhyuk's POV side story is planned if anyone is interested, wanted to let you guys knows ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Flowers Final chapter. I hope you all like this TT^TT sorry for taking longer than usual!!
> 
> If you want to skip the smut, jump to "Shower" ^^;

Once Jinhyuk lays him down on his bed he breaks their kiss to mouth his way down to his neck, nipping gently on his soft skin. Wooseok turns his head to give him more space to work on, letting out small pleased soft sighs. When he opens his eyes he can't stop the giggle that escapes him making Jinhyuk mumble against him. "What is so funny?"

"Never thought I would be having sex with _Elsa_ watching." Wooseok's eyes are focused on the poster of Frozen that Jinhyuk has on the wall. He doesn't have to look around the room to know there's more Frozen merch decorating the place and not only Frozen but also merch from other Disney and Ghibli movies like the Totoro plushie he got him for his birthday last year and is currently right next to his head by the pillows.

Jinhyuk leans back and glances around, a groan leaving his lips. "I can't do something _rated_ in here, let's go to your room instead." Wooseok doesn't bother asking why he took him in the first place when Jinhyuk stands up and opens the drawer of his bedside table, taking out the _necessities_ from it that Wooseok doesn't own, at least not both. Wooseok's face flushes and his heart beats faster in excitement.

He takes the hand that Jinhyuk offers him and gets off the bed too. When they're next to Wooseok's bed in his bedroom he gets on his bed and pulls Jinhyuk to follow him so they're in the same position they had been in before.

Jinhyuk's hands sneak under his shirt, his fingers tracing the lines of his chest and ribs, his nails digging enough to make Wooseok shiver under his touch. Wooseok breaks the kiss and pushes Jinhyuk back enough to take his shirt off, his _boyfriend_ thankfully following his example. He somehow is able to roll them around so he's sitting on his lap.

He kisses his way down Jinhyuk's throat and neck, stopping on the middle of his collarbones to leave a bruise behind that has Jinhyuk's grip on his hips pulling him down as he rolls his own up shoving them together, both groaning at the friction.

Wooseok kisses and nips his way down Jinhyuk's chest until his kisses sidetrack, pure white skin under his lips, the beautiful camellias that had caused him so much pain now make his heart feel so big inside his chest.

These white camellias bloomed because of him, for him, are _his_.

" _Ah_!" Jinhyuk yelps above him, glancing down but Wooseok just blinks innocently up at him, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark he just left right in the middle of the camellia he remembers Jinhyuk saying bloomed first. "Not fair, I can't do the same to yours." Wooseok giggles before he kisses Jinhyuk's camellias again.

He's surprised Jinhyuk remembers the conversation they had while watching an American series over a year ago, how Wooseok said it was so distasteful to leave hickeys where they could easily be seen after the female protagonist struggled to put makeup on her neck before leaving for school the next morning of her hook up.

Wooseok moves back, his hands reaching to undo the button and zipper of Jinhyuk's black skinny jeans hoping Jinhyuk doesn't notice the slight tremor on his hands. He's nervous, of course he is, he doesn't want to disappoint Jinhyuk and he has been longing for this for so long.

Jinhyuk helps him remove his jeans and Wooseok takes a deep breath before also reaching for the waistband of his underwear, looking up to meet Jinhyuk's eyes who looks conflicted between excitement and also nervousness. "You too," Jinhyuk whispers glancing down at Wooseok's still dressed lower body.

He stands up to remove his clothes more easily, not expecting Jinhyuk to sit up and kneel in front of him on the bed after he takes off his boxers leaving himself completely bare, his hands falling on his hips and his mouth back on his neck, nibbling on the red of his flower mark before he moves down his chest.

Wooseok's hands fly to Jinhyuk's head, threading his fingers up his hair as a gasp is ripped out of his mouth when Jinhyuk's lips wrap around one of his nipples, tongue flicking the hard bud before he teasingly sucks on it.

Jinhyuk finishes pulling Wooseok's pants and underwear down leaning away so Wooseok can step out of them kicking them to the side. He reaches for him and Wooseok allows himself to be pulled onto the bed and to lay on his back, Jinhyuk moving to hover over him, reconnecting their lips.

Wooseok wraps his arms around Jinhyuk, caressing the expanse of his broad back, feeling how the older shivers under his touch when he digs his nails enough to leave pink trails and goosebumps behind. One of Jinhyuk's hands is next to Wooseok's head to keep himself up and the other one is stroking his side, Wooseok feeling like his blood is purring beneath his skin.

Jinhyuk's hand moves down between their bodies, the destination obvious but Wooseok still gasps against Jinhyuk's lips when long fingers wrap around his cock, squeezing him almost experimentally before pumping him once, the drag dry but not uncomfortable.

"How are we going to do this?" Jinhyuk asks after they break away, voice breathy and low, his hand still moving up and down around Wooseok making the younger pant. His question makes Wooseok remember the _lonely_ nights he has spent through the years pinning after his roommate, nights the longing was too loud to ignore, his blood rushing to his face as he gathers his courage to look back into Jinhyuk's warm eyes.

"I want you inside of me... _please_." He bites down on his lower lip, embarrassed by how _needy_ he sounds. Jinhyuk pushes his face against his neck, mumbling a husky curse.

"You're going to kill me."

Minutes after Wooseok finds himself grabbing fistfuls of his bedsheets by his sides, a pillow under his lower back to lift his ass and his boyfriend between his legs, his mouth sucking on his inner thighs leaving both of them covered with love bites and his _long_ middle finger massaging the inside of him with small, slow, circular motions that have Wooseok's chest moving up and down faster.

When another finger is slid in the stretch makes him whimper uncomfortable, a frown forming on his face. Jinhyuk paying attention to his reaction takes advantage of having moved down between his legs. He wraps his other hand around the base of his cock and leans closer to lick the side of it up to the head before taking him in his mouth, the pleasure distracting Wooseok.

By the time Jinhyuk is able to slide 3 fingers in and out of him without Wooseok feeling anything but pleasure, the younger doesn't know if he wants to rock back into his long fingers or up into Jinhyuk's mouth. Wooseok can feel how the knot on his belly is pulling to be broken and he's trying his best to stop it, not wanting to come already.

Wooseok whispers he's ready, Jinhyuk's fingers sliding out of him and leaning back, his cock popping out of his mouth, a string of spit mixed with precum connecting Jinhyuk's lips with the head of his member, stretching until it breaks.

He wraps his legs around Jinhyuk's waist when the older positions the tip of his length against Wooseok's entrance, the rubber of the condom lubed generously.

Wooseok's heart flutters against his chest when Jinhyuk leans down to press a chaste lingering kiss to his forehead, then kissing his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin, a soft 'I love you' that has Wooseok's gloxinia burning whispered right before he finally connects their lips, moving them languidly together.

Then he slowly pushes inside of him. Kissing him until Wooseok's body relaxes once again. Wooseok shivers when he feels under his fingers how tense Jinhyuk's back is, knowing its because of how he's fighting the instinct to start moving his hips without a restraint, waiting for Wooseok to get used to the stretch.

"You can move," He breathes out after what must have felt like ages, Jinhyuk letting out a deep sigh before he moves his hips back and forward again. Jinhyuk groans right next to his ear, the sound accompanied by the feeling of being filled by him making Wooseok moan louder than before.

It feels overwhelming like all his nerves are on fire and he fears he won't last long. All he can think about is how good Jinhyuk's cock feels inside of him, how he can't believe he has _Jinhyuk_ inside of him.

His boyfriend's hips pick up a rhythm, each thrust reaching a new deepness, his angle changing every few thrusts, gaining momentum and pushing harder, turning Wooseok's mewls and whimpers louder, higher and drawn-out, Jinhyuk's groans and moans becoming more shaky and wanton, the hand that is holding Wooseok's hips in place gripping so tightly there's no way a bruise won't be left behind.

A cry is ripped out of Wooseok's throat when Jinhyuk's cock presses against that bundle of nerves inside of him, turning his mind completely blank for a moment. "Again, _ah yes_ , please do it again," He barely hears himself plea, Jinhyuk grunting against his neck and thrusting right against that spot again, harder this time.

Wooseok's nails dig on Jinhyuk's back where he's holding as if his life depended on it, clawing down on his shoulder blades but his boyfriend doesn't complain.

Jinhyuk's mouth finds his again, swallowing his cries, the chant of Jinhyuk's name that leaves Wooseok's lips as he is being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Never has he felt so _complete_ with anyone else before, the few rendezvous he had in high school and his first semester of university before that fateful day can't compare, much less the couple of hookups he had on the second semester before he gave up on trying to soothe his aching heart with them.

His right hand moves down Jinhyuk's body until his white camellias are under his palm, his touch revering. "I love you," Wooseok moans, Jinhyuk leaning back enough for them to face each other, still breathing the same air.

Jinhyuk's eyes, while unfocused because of the pleasure, are still warm, the pure _love_ in them so unbidden as he looks at him that Wooseok feels his eyes sting with the pricking of tears. His chest feels so full it physically hurts, his gloxinia burning on his skin but it doesn't hurt.

"I love you too," Wooseok barely registers a sting on his right wrist, like needles pricking under his skin. "so much," Jinhyuk grunts out, soft lips finding Wooseok's swollen ones.

The knot inside of Wooseok finally snaps, his untouched cock pulsing as he comes, a cry he can hardly recognize as his own escaping him, his nails leaving crescent moons on Jinhyuk's flower marks and his left shoulder blade with how hard he digs them.

Jinhyuk follows soon after, his hips losing their finesse and stuttering against him, he rides out his orgasm making Wooseok whimper at the overstimulation.

The older basically melts on top of him, a grunt leaving Wooseok at the sudden weight but he doesn't push him away even if he's making it harder to get his breathing under control. He stokes his back, his fingers gently moving up and down on the warm skin, feeling the sweat he had not noticed before. Jinhyuk hums pleased at his touch, nuzzling his neck.

After a few minutes Jinhyuk moves back, Wooseok unable to stop a whine when Jinhyuk slides out of him, feeling all good kinds of sore. He sees him reach down to take the condom off when he stops his movements, his eyes widening and Wooseok's stomach drops. "What is it?"

Jinhyuk doesn't reply instead he looks at him and moves his left hand up, showing him his palm.

Or better put, his wrist.

A small but beautiful flower has bloomed on Jinhyuk's wrist, the five petals a really bright pink that become darker towards its center where it becomes almost red as the color blends with the vibrant yellow center.

Wooseok remembering what he had felt before moves his own hand up from where it had dropped next to him when Jinhyuk moved away. On his right wrist, where he had felt that already forgotten sting, the same he had felt back in the coffee shop years ago, is a matching flower as vibrant as Jinhyuk's.

He glances back up at Jinhyuk's face, his heart fluttering when he sees the endeared smile in his boyfriend's face. Wooseok smiles back and opens his arms in an inviting gesture that Jinhyuk doesn't wait to accept.

_Primrose. 'I can't live without you', 'Our love is eternal'._

After they take a shower -that may have or not have ended with Wooseok kneeling at some point on the hard tile leaving imprints of it on his knees- and put some clean clothes back on, they are back on the living room couch, talking about what to make for dinner or if they should order food. They decide on ordering from the small food place across the street, cheap and appetizing.

"We should go grocery shopping tomorrow after school," Jinhyuk suggests as Wooseok takes out his phone from his pocket to order their food, the younger humming his agreement.

But the notification that greets him when he unlocks his phone makes him tilt his head in confusion, amidst the unread messages from the group chats he is in, there is one from Seungyoun too. He doesn't think much before opening it.

His face heats up in seconds, his blood rushing up to his head and he drops his phone in his lap, shoving his face on his hands and groaning out loud.

Jinhyuk confused but also worried asks him what happened, when Wooseok just groans again he reaches for his phone, his own face reddening.

_'Congrats on your pinning finally having a happy ending!! But please remember the walls in here are not soundproof'_  
_-Stupid Seungyoun, 7:54pm_

"There really is no need for you to accompany me Jinhyuk, you don't have class until 10am!" Jinhyuk shakes his head on top of Wooseok's, the younger pushing his elbow back into his boyfriend's chest forcing a grunt out of him and to step back letting him go.

"Can't I walk my cute boyfriend to his class if I want?" Wooseok's face heats up but he still shakes his head. He reaches up to his hair to undo the mess Jinhyuk just caused.

"Its literally 7am just go back to bed, I'll see you around," Jinhyuk whines loudly and before Wooseok can dodge him he wraps his arms around him once again, leaning down to push his face on Wooseok's neck, a chaste kiss being pressed to his gloxinia that has the younger melting a little. Ok, a lot but can you blame him?

"Come on, I promise to behave and not distract you! I'm already awake anyways," Wooseok can feel his will crumbling down when Jinhyuk peppers his neck with soft kisses, his arms around him hugging him close to his chest. "I want to be with my cute little boyfriend,"

... _Little?_

Jinhyuk once again steps back, groaning and rubbing right where Wooseok just dug his elbow on his side. Wooseok turns around giving him an unimpressed look.

There was no way he was going to allow Jinhyuk to tag along after that.

Wooseok curses his own weakness as Jinhyuk plays with the fingers of his left hand under the desk while he is trying to focus on what the professor is currently explaining, his right hand busy taking notes.

Thankfully Seungyuon already coursed this class, he doesn't want his best friend to have to suffer through a whole hour of Jinhyuk doing a bad job at not distracting Wooseok, he already feels horrible knowing he heard him and Jinhyuk having sex last night. He does have the next class with him though and Jinhyuk already made it clear his intention to stay with him until his own class.

When the class is dismissed he turns to Jinhyuk. "You can't come with me to my next class." He tries to speak as firm as possible so Jinhyuk doesn't attempt to convince him otherwise because right now he fears he's not able to deny him for long, still too high on their new _romantic_ relationship. "Seungyoun still needs time ok? Let's not rub it on his face."

Jinhyuk sighs, clearly holding back from arguing. Wooseok had told him about Seungyoun's confession while they ate their dinner, the older not being surprised. He had read the no platonic adoration in Seungyoun's eyes when he looked at Wooseok or hang out with him when visiting their apartment.

_"I thought he was on the same boat as me until I saw you kissing."_

_"You do know my gloxinia couldn't be for him when we have been classmates since the start of university right? It doesn't add up."_

_"I forgot about that detail ok?"_

"So we are really not telling anyone?" Wooseok shakes his head, he doesn't know how to drop the bomb on his friends and judging by the stares they received on their way to Wooseok's class he was sure word would spread around anyways.

Jinhyuk was well known on their generation and also the ones below because of his sunny personality while Wooseok with his rare flower yet single status had also made him someone people recognize and whisper his name -also because of his visuals but that was not the point- so them walking around holding hands with matching primroses on their wrists was prone to spread like wildfire.

His friends won't be too upset to learn about him dating Jinhyuk because of the rumors, right?

"I can't believe you!" Is what Donghyun exclaims across the room, standing on the doorway of Wooseok's 11am class, before he storms his way towards him, Seungyoun who is sitting next to Wooseok taking out his earphones and putting them on before their younger friend can reach them. "How could you _not_ tell me!?"

Wooseok hides his smile behind his hand, finding Donghyun's pout adorable. His friend's brown eyes widen and his hands reach for his hand, turning it so the primrose on his wrist is facing him, going on about how then the rumors were indeed the truth.

His heart squeezes when he sees the glance Donghyun sends in Seungyoun's way, the worry that shines in his expressive eyes for a moment before it leaves and happiness replaces it when he looks back at Wooseok, his eyes studying his face before a warm smile blooms in his pink lips.

"You're glowing."

Wooseok looks away embarrassed but he still smiles. He does feel like he's glowing. Love can do that do you he guesses.

"Wooseok!" He turns around right before he's suddenly pulled into a tight hug, skinny arms wrapping around his smaller frame as he's hugged close. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Minhee's sweet voice says above him.

He is let go and he steps back to face his younger friend properly, finding Minhee beaming at him, his hands having found Wooseok's to hold them tightly. His smile is so proud and warm for him that Wooseok feels his face heat up.

"I wish your relationship with Jinhyuk is one that keeps both your flowers always bright and healthy, its what you deserve after everything you've gone through," Minhee's voice turns serious at the end, Wooseok whispering a small 'thank you' that Minhe waves off. Wooseok glances at Minhee's forearm, the hyacinths had continued wilting and dulling but before he can make a question his friend stops him. "Don't worry about it, I'm doing fine."

He sounds honest but Wooseok still can't help but worry, he knows how much Minhee treasures his flowers and his feelings for Yunseong. Wooseok can only promise himself he will invite his friend out alone so they can talk about it later.

Jinhyuk comes to pick him up from his last class, his own class having ended a couple minutes earlier. Seungyoun gives Jinhyuk a pat on his back as he walks past them, a small but sincere smile on his lips.

They are walking together on their way out of campus, Wooseok listening to Jinhyuk talk about how Gukheon, Yuvin, and Byungchan had teased him and Jinwoo about now officially becoming a complete family with Wooseok.

"I mean if we ever had a kid I would love it if he's like Jinwoo, actually even his name is a combination of ours did you realize that? Yuvin was the one to point it out and Jinwoo just smiled that adorable smile of his that makes his cheeks rounder, you know what I'm talking about right?"

Wooseok hums and nods, a clear image of _that_ smile on his mind. "How about we just adopt Jinwoo? His parents back in Haenam have always been thankful for us taking care of him, remember last new years they sent us a whole box of cabbage?" Wooseok jokingly says but Jinhyuk's eyes shine in a way Wooseok knows means he's seriously considering it. "Jinhyuk I'm kidding we can't do that."

Jinhyuk sighs disappointed, his hand finding Wooseok's and pulling him even closer. "Do you remember if we ran out of the milk he likes by the way? You grabbed one yesterday."

Wooseok is about to answer they are about to run out of it so they might as well pick up some when someone suddenly crashes onto him and pulls him back away from Jinhyuk.

He yelps scared but he's turned around and pressed against a familiar body, his body immediately relaxing when he recognizes the cologne.

"You're going to have to respond to me if you ever hurt him again Mister Lee," Jungmo grumbles above him, his arms holding Wooseok firmly but gently against him. "I'm going to be watching you closely," The warning is loud and clear in his voice.

Wooseok giggles and leans back, Jungmo begrudgingly letting him go. He looks up at him to find him glaring daggers at Jinhyuk who stands there frozen not knowing how to react.

"Thank you for looking after me Mogu but I don't think you have to worry," Jungmo glances down at him, his lips parting as if to protest but Wooseok shakes his head, reaching up with both hands to cup his handsome face and squish his cheeks. "He loves me, the flowers can't lie."

Saying it out loud makes Wooseok's face heat up and his heartbeat increase but he keeps the eye contact with Jungmo, really wanting to reassure his friend that he will be ok.

"Also don't worry I'm still going to spend time with you," That makes his younger friend's eyes light up, the happiness and relief crystal clear in them. Jungmo leans down and presses a kiss on top of Wooseok's head, both ignoring the half-hearted protest of Jinhyuk who grumbles how he's kissing _his boyfriend_.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Wooseok."

Jinhyuk falls asleep under him on their couch, the movie that Wooseok had picked after dinner not his kind of movie. Wooseok lays on top of him a couple minutes, the movie playing forgotten as he instead stares at his sleeping boyfriend.

He strokes his cheek with the back of his hand, the primrose on his wrist so bright that he can't help but glance at it, a small smile forming on his pink lips.

A part of himself still can't believe this, just two nights ago he had been crying alone on his bed, heart broken into pieces and now here he was, dating his first and he's sure his last love.

Wooseok gets off him and shakes him awake, knowing his body will resent him if he stays sleeping on the couch for much longer. Jinhyuk follows him as Wooseok guides him into the older's bedroom by their linked hands.

He goes back outside the bedroom after turning the AC on to turn the lights and TV off before he comes back and lays down next to his boyfriend who had been waiting for him.

Once he's under the blanket and next to him, Jinhyuk wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, their legs intertwining. His face nuzzles Wooseok's neck, a lingering kiss being pressed to his gloxinia that has Wooseok letting out a deep sigh, his left hand moving down Jinhyuk's side until reaching his hip where he knows the camellias are.

Jinhyuk's left hand finds Wooseok's right one, grabbing it from the back, their fingers lacing together and he pulls it up to his mouth after he leans back, kissing his primrose so softly as if Wooseok would be broken if treated any rougher.

"I love you." He whispers against his wrist. They may not be able to look into each other's eyes in the darkroom but Wooseok can hear the adoration in his voice just fine without needing to confirm it in his eyes.

With a chest so full Wooseok wonders if he will ever get used to feeling, he leans closer until his plump lips find Jinhyuk's smiling ones. He kisses him softly, trying to communicate the deepness of his feelings that his words can't as if the flowers on his skin were still not proof enough.

"I love you too."

_There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feeling_

_And Wooseok loves the flowers that have bloomed on his skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's the end!
> 
> I want to sincerely thank you everyone who sticked around to the end, every single comment and kudo made me so happy I can't express how thankful I am to all of you, there's really no words.
> 
> I'm going to continue writing Weishin and I hope you can keep supporting me on my next works (incluiding Jinhyuk's side of this story)
> 
> Lots of love~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
